The Sugar And Spice Chronicles
by Miss Meggie
Summary: The Sequel to Love:Caught between the ropes! lets see where the journey takes them noW we dont own anything wwe related or leland chapman nor do we know them itss fiction ! very explict you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Becca rocked Jessie in her arms as her baby cried once again and her eyes lowered as curious people looked around at her. The airport and travel agency had fucked up royally, and she was beyond pissed off at this point. Her blood was hitting a new high and she had never been so disappointed before. Not only was her plane delayed the night previous due to a freak thunderstorm in the middle of the autumn, but now, to make matters worse, the car rental company cancelled her request for a car due to the flight and to piss her off that little bit more, they charge her an exorbitant late fee that was almost the same as the rental itself.

"Come on, Jessie. Be a good girl for Mummy." Becca pleaded with Jessie as she started to cry all over again and the same people shot looks at her. Becca already knew her mothering skills were not that of Chyler's and the looks from those people just made her feel worse.  
"Mrs Chapman?" Someone enquired and Becca looked up and frowned when she saw an airport security guard looking down at her.

The guard was formidable, standing much taller than Becca's 5;0 stature and she could have easily gotten two of her into his uniform, making him a force to be reckoned with, but Becca's mood was far from accepting of all the rules of the airport after they had screwed up so much. The last night had been tortuous, not only was she delayed in Denver for six hours from Hawaii, but she had gone to see Leland, her husband while being told that her flight wouldn't happen until the following morning at eleven.

"This is...a surprise." Leland muttered as he opened the door to find his soaked wife standing on the stoop of his Colorado Springs home with their daughter. He touched Jessie's hair and she instantly started to cry from being awakened and Becca shot Leland quite the look that make him step back in earnest.  
"The flight was delayed." Becca snarled and Leland was pushed back further as Becca thrust her suitcases at him. Leland stepped aside to let Becca into the foyer and she nodded sarcastically.  
"When's the new flight?" Leland asked as Becca shed her suede coat onto the floor and shook out her wet mane. The scent of her shampoo hit Leland like a tidal wave and he wanted nothing more than to take his wife upstairs.  
"So this is Denver." Becca said with disdain and Leland sighed loudly.  
"Let's not get into this now." Leland mumbled as Becca started to shrug out of her suede boots that went up to her knees and he watched as creamy white skin was slowly exposed to him. He noticed that Becca looked over at him and the poisonous look she shot at him only made his erection pulse harder.  
"I'm tired, haven't showered in two days and far...very far from horny." Becca snapped and Leland watched as she disappeared into the shadows and up the stairs to the bedroom.

The guard was still looking down at Becca and he went into his pocket and withdrew a red lollipop and handed it to Jessie. She immediately stopped crying and smiled a toothy grin at the guard. He sat down next to Becca and showed her a clipboard, making Becca sigh and as she went to place Jessie into another chair, the guard offered his arms to Jessie and she crawled into them and placed her head against his shoulder and started to go to sleep. Becca blushed a little, that was something Jessie had inherited from her, the ability to be comfortable in any man's arms.

"I'm sorry, but since she has dual citizenship...I'm Jimmy, by the way." He said to Becca and he sat there with Jessie in his arms and she was smiling broadly at him, melting his heart like Becca could make any man's heart melt.

It was late that night when Becca finally decided to go to sleep. Her head was pounding as the hundreds of people went through the Tampa airport and she finally succumbed to sleep when Jessie was deep in sleep. Becca felt horrible about falling to sleep, but she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She was curled up on the plastic benches when she woke to the scent of sausage and eggs cooking at the airport restaurant. She opened her eyes to stretch and as her suede jacket fell off her chest, the cold feel of panic shot right through her...she didn't know where Jessie was.

"JESSIE! Jessica Blane Chapman!" Becca cried out she started running through the airport, around the chairs, making sure Jessie wasn't hiding. "JESSIE!" She cried out again and when she didn't get an answer, she dropped to her knees and started to sob; terrified to call Leland that she couldn't even take their daughter to Florida.  
"Mummy?" She heard and she looked over to see Jessie in Randy Orton's arms and she was nibbling on an Egg McMuffin.  
"Howzit, Sugar?"" He asked with his irresistible smirk and suddenly Becca found her heart thumping in her chest and her arms were snaked around her former lover with her daughter...Leland's daughter in the middle.

"So how come Chyler didn't come and get you?" Randy asked Becca as she buckled Jessie into the car and he placed the suitcases in the trunk.  
"She was busy, I guess." Becca mumbled and Randy looked over at her and frowned.  
"Alright, Sugar, what's going on with you?"  
"It's nothing. Chy is just really busy with the kids and you know."  
"I'm afraid I don't."  
"I don't think I was ready for this." Becca admitted for the first time to anyone.  
"Ready for what, exactly?" Randy asked as he walked closer to Becca and now her heart was pounding in her chest.

Becca stepped back and she slowly took in a deep breath. Randy didn't stop walking towards her; he even picked up the length of her strides. A she came closer, the scent of his cologne started to fall towards her, she sighed and decided it was time she told someone what was going on in her life since she married Leland a few years before.

For being such a nice night in Florida, Randy started a fire in the hearth. He could the hickory wood starting to smoke as he added more fuel to the fire. He heard footsteps behind him and he looked back to see Becca there in her pyjamas. It was night time before they had gotten back to Miami from Tampa to Randy's beach house. She still wasn't quite sure why he had come to pick her up. She hadn't called anyone to tell them she was already in Florida, just a few hundred miles from where she was supposed to be.

"Thanks..." Becca mumbled as Randy handed her a cup of tea as they sat on the leather sofa in his den.  
"Are you going to tell me or are we going to have to play a little game to make you spill?" Randy asked and he noticed that Becca looked away and towards the fire and took a long drink of her tea.  
"How did you know to come and pick me up?" Becca asked as she set the cup onto the coffee table in front of her and curled her legs under her butt.  
"Well, I was at Chyler and John's yesterday and John mentioned you coming."  
"Yeah, that would be a totally legitimate answer had my flight been on time, Randall." Becca replied and Randy smiled devilishly at her and took a sip of his coffee before resting it on the end table.  
"John gave me the number of your flight. I checked yesterday and saw that it was delayed...but then again you changed flights on me, didn't you?" Randy's eyebrows were high on his face and Becca looked down.  
"I couldn't stand being in Denver."

Leland came into the bedroom and found Becca rooting through his chest of drawers. She didn't seem to find what she wanted, so Leland came over and started to touch her shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her neck when she pulled away from him. Leland was surprised, the way she had talked on the phone with him a few nights before had him thinking she wouldn't let go of him all night.

"Stop it." She hissed as Leland followed her. He stepped back, very surprised she was still pushing him away.  
"Becca?" Leland asked as he pulled away from her and grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt for her to wear to bed.  
"What?" Becca asked as she started to undress and Leland came forth and kissed the scar where Becca had her C-Section.  
"What's wrong?" Leland whispered and he kissed up her stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Let's try everything!"  
"Why is "everything" wrong? It's a storm, Becca!" Leland hissed back and he pulled back the covers on the bed after dropping his clothes.  
"I'm not talking about the fucking weather!" Becca yelled as a crash of thunder rattled the windows and Leland groaned when Jessie started to cry and Becca ran to comfort her.

Becca was curled up in the little with a sleeping Jessie when Leland came into fetch his wife. Leland knew she was pretending to be asleep, so he came over and placed his and down the neck of her wife beater and cupped her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing and palming her. He smiled when she groaned and her body couldn't fake displeasure any longer.

Her nipples were hard underneath his fingers and when he pinched them between his thumb and forefinger, Becca sat up and grasped at his face and brought his mouth down to hers and kissed him lightly. Leland opened his mouth, wanting more from her and he smiled to himself as her hands ran along his back, her fingers pressing into his defined muscles.

"Bedroom. Now." Becca mumbled and she giggled when Leland threw her over his shoulder and they went to their bedroom down the hall.  
"I've missed you." Leland moaned as Becca pushed him back onto the bed and started to kiss down his body. "I've missed your touch."  
"Come home then." Becca whispered into Leland's ear as she licked his ear lobe.  
"You know I just can't leave. Dad needs me." Leland said and he groaned as Becca got off the bed and stormed down the stairs.

Leland followed her and found her standing out on the porch as the rain started to come down and soaked her right through. He grabbed his hoodie off the hook beside the door and came out with her and even with the rain coming down, he knew that there were more than rain drops coming down her face.

"Come here." Leland whispered and pulled her close to him. "Come to Denver with me. Stay here with me." Leland's voice was hard and more of a command than a suggestion.  
"It's never that easy." Becca whimpered. "I have stuff I need to do in Hawaii. I uprooted everything for you, Leland and now we never see one another."  
"You know why I am here, Becca. With the show, it's getting harder to write bail in Hawaii. People don't want to be on the show as fugitives."  
"No, your DAD is having problems writing bail. Kona is doing well, Leland."  
"Kona is part of the franchise and I need to keep everything going...Becca."  
"Don't you "Becca" me. Stop treating me like a baby. You never call, you never come home. It's like Jessica and I are mere bits in your history."  
"Then why are you here if you don't love me anymore?" Leland snapped at Becca. Her words had stung him hard and his gut reaction was to snap back.  
"You're right. Why are we here?" Becca asked and before Leland could answer her, she was running up the stairs to collect Jessie and their suitcases.

Randy put down his cup and looked over at Becca and frowned as her lips trembled. She was fighting back the tears and as a small pearly tear began to fall down her white cheeks, her reached forward and stroked the tear away and brought the salty brine to his lips and tasted it, creating a pink blush across her cheeks and more tears fell as Randy scooted closer and he inhaled deeply and he could smell the jasmine scent of her body.

"Maybe you just need a break from one another?" Randy mumbled to her as he went even closer and Becca mumbled to him to stop as he kissed her neck gently.  
"Randy..." Becca mumbled as his hands found the collar of her flannel pyjamas and he brought his hands to the buttons and he started to slowly unbutton them.  
"He doesn't appreciate you anymore. After the fight he gave me for you, I never would have let you go." Randy whispered into her ear as he continued unbuttoning the shirt and slowly his eyes were treated to a black lacy bra.  
"We're married now." Becca mumbled unsuccessfully as he started to kiss down her cleavage.  
"That didn't stop you before...oh wait, you're married now too, I guess that makes this wrong." Randy muttered sarcastically, but he didn't stop kissing her.  
"What about Sam?" Becca asked as Randy's hands fell to her pants after he had popped open her bra and his face was buried between her breasts.  
"Kind of like you and Leland right now. Sam and I are taking a break."  
"Mmm..." Becca moaned as Randy pressed his finger into her matching panties, pressing the rough lace against her swollen clit.  
"You want this. Why else would you wear such sexy panties?"

Randy didn't wait for an answer and soon he was sucking on Becca's nipples as he continued to press against her clit. He was teasing her in the worse of ways. He would pulse his thumb against her clit until she would whimper and writhe and then he would stop and give her a sweet kiss. As her orgasm built, the amount of pressure he pressed against her clit increased, making her cry with displeasure when he would stop.

"Please." Becca moaned as Randy went to pull away again and he seethed as her hand came around his wrist and her manicured nails dug into his wrist.  
"What do you want?" Randy asked and he smiled as Becca raised her hips off the mattress to help him with her panties.

Randy moaned as he pulled the lacy thong from Becca's body and his smile grew with his cock as the wetness that had collected near her opening dampened her panties. He dramatically held her panties to his nose and took in a deep breath. Her rich scent came into his nose and he was surprised at how her body blushed when he came back down on her.

"You're happy?" Randy asked as he lied upon her and started to kiss her neck. He looked down and saw her lips were slightly spread and her swollen clit was peeking out at him.  
"Ahhh...." Becca groaned as Randy reached down and palmed her mound in his hand.  
"Answer me, Sugar!" Randy panted into her ear as his palm created suction against her clit.  
"Randy..." Becca moaned and Randy parted her thighs further and slinked his way down between her thighs.  
"You're beautiful." Randy whispered before Becca's voice rang out into the night as his mouth pressed against her mound and he kissed her most sensitive areas.

Becca couldn't she was being treated to this again. She loved Leland more than anything, more than words could describe, but Randy had this hold on her. His bond with her was more than just exes. They both had children and spouses, but the attraction was still there from that first time they had met over seven years ago. Becca remembered it as though it was yesterday, the first day she met Randy Orton and the day she fell in love with the rough wrestler.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Randy screamed at his personal assistant, Delores. She had fucked up for the last time and if he wanted to make it with the wrestling, he needed someone who could keep his affairs straight.  
"Hey Randy." John, his newest friend at the WWE called out as he came into his dressing room.  
"John...hey." Randy mumbled and he started peeling the tape off his wrists and ankles.  
"I heard you down the hall, sounded pretty bad."  
"DO you know how hard it is to get a decent assistant?"  
"Yeah, I do. That's why I don't have one." John muttered and took a drink of the mineral water.  
"All I want is a girl with a head on her shoulders and a hard worker. Is that so demanding?"  
"Why a girl?" John snickered and Randy laughed.  
"I don't want a dude rubbing the tanner into my "tanner"." Randy laughed and pointed down to his pants.

The two men were packing up when they heard a girl's heels pacing the hallway and when Randy peeked out, his heart skipped a beat and he knew she was the one to be his assistant. The girl standing before him was short and her hair was a mess to him. Her mid back length hair was down and it appeared as if someone had dumped paint on her hair. She had stripes of blue, red, purple and pink with thicker stripes of platinum blonde and black. She was wearing a business suit and as he walked closer, he could see the tag tucked under the sleeve.

Randy had walked up to her and offered her the job on the spot. She smiled at the two men as they walked towards her and she introduced herself before he could even open his mouth to her. He didn't know what her intentions had been at that moment when Randy shook her hand, but Becca knew what she wanted and the job was definitely just an extra bonus.

Becca closed her eyes as Randy's mouth closed on her clit and the feel of his tongue rubbing along her clit made her see stars. Randy glowed as he kissed and sucked on Becca's most sensitive area, something that Sam didn't quite appreciate. With their child now being born and always wanting to be in bed with Dad and Mom, Sam wanted his cock and that was it, no foreplay and Randy missed that taste, especially Becca's flavour.

Randy's left hand was resting on Becca's right thigh while his tight was gently spreading her lips, holding her open to him and making her his slave. At that moment, Randy's lips were suctioning on her clit and Becca's hands were grasping at his hair, her fingers running through his short locks and as she did so, she could only think of Leland's long chocolate locks.

Randy noticed Becca's withdrawn attitude and he raised his eyes to meet hers, but he could only see lust in her blue eyes. He took his hand off her thigh and immediately Becca shivered from the cold and Randy smiled as he touched her opening with his forefinger. She was already soaking wet and as he nudged her opening, he noticed that she was spreading her legs further apart which opened her more to him.

"Mmm, Randy." Becca lightly moaned and he smiled between her legs and flickered his tongue gently against her clit.  
"You like that?" Randy asked as he began to probe her with his fingers.  
"Yes..." Becca cried out as he put another finger inside of her.

Randy continued to lick and finger fuck her and as he did, he could feel her g-spot engorging under his thrusting fingers. He knew she was growing more and more aroused as he legs curled up around his head and her thigh were pressed against the side of his face. Becca's g-spot was hard under his touch when she let out a laboured groaned and Randy felt her muscles clench around his fingers and she moaned his name. He gave her another lick which had her writhing with pleasure. Randy came back up to her face and gave her a quick kiss before over to lie on his back.

"Whatcha doing, Sugar?" Randy asked as she curled up into a ball onto the top cover of the bed.  
"Coming back down." Becca replied and she rolled closer to Randy, resting her head on his shoulder and running her hands down his chest."  
"Watch your hands..." Randy teased and he groaned as Becca touched his sensitive head that was wanting to be touched.  
"Don't ever tell me what to do, Spice." Becca hissed and he watched as she ducked down between his legs.

The first feel of Becca's tongue against his cock sent him iron hard and he could barely keep himself calm as Becca started to take him in her mouth. His hands were combing through her hair and slowly he weaved them into her red locks. He groaned a deep growl and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes. Her blue eyes met his with iciness and she had a smile playing on the corners of her lips. She took his head into her mouth and took a deep suck, making him putty in her mouth.

"Dammit, Baby Girl." Randy mumbled and he groaned when she took herself off him and rolled over. "Shit, Baby, I'm sorry, I forgot." Randy bit his lip and cursed to himself when he realized he had called her the only nickname he wasn't allowed to call her...that was Leland's nickname for her.  
"It's okay." Becca mumbled back and her smile returned when Randy came back over her and pressed his erection against her back. "Be gentle with me." Becca whispered and Randy gave her a toothy smile and rolled her over to him.  
"Always with you, Sugar."

Randy pulled Becca close after she fell asleep in his arms. She was breathing heavily and as he wrapped his arms around her, her arms came next and held him even closer to her. They fit perfectly together, Randy's chest pressed against her back and Randy had his legs pressed right against hers. His face was pressed in the crook of her neck and she sighed with every peck he pressed against her neck. That night had been amazing for the two of them, their bodies coming together perfectly. It was as though they hadn't been apart all that time.

"Go to sleep, Randy Pandy." Becca mumbled as he pressed against her again and Becca reciprocated, pressing back against him.  
"I thought you promised never to call me that again?" Randy teased half-way through a yawn.  
"You promised never to pursue me again at my wedding day too. Shall I hold this against you?" Becca whispered back as she rolled onto her side, facing Randy. She placed a kiss on his nose and she giggled when his strong arms came around her and tightened around her.  
"You also said this would never happen again."  
"I lied," Becca interjected. "And I never want it not to happen again." Becca flirted and realized that this was going to be the start of something wonderful, yet dangerous.

Chyler heard the front door close and Tatum shrieked "Daddy,,,"  
"Baby Boo.." he replied Chyler was trying to dress her son at the sound of John's voice he flipped over and crawled at the fastest speed he could manage toward his daddy's voice not caring the he was naked as the day he was born seven months ago.  
"Holden Radley... get your butt back here." she got up running after him. She turned the corner seeing sadness on john's face as their son crawled at his feet. "I missed it...." he whispered.  
"Hi Johnny." she smiled at him as he scooped Holden up in his free arm. "Well I  
guess this means you won't be holding me.. by the way we caught it on tape for  
you." she walked over kissing him. "tonight I'm all yours woman." " that a  
promise..."  
"Cross my heart."  
"In that case dress your son I'll make dinner."  
"Holden when did you become a nudist son?" John said putting Tatum down. Holden  
gurgled in response "Oh really I didn't know that!" John said making Tatum  
giggle. "daddy he can't talk." I'll have you know I speak fluent Holdenese." he  
smiled as he got a laugh fro Chyler in the kitchen. "well tater would you be so  
kind as to help me dress the Holdenator..." "Daddy..." she shot him a I'm a  
about to be five don't call me that look.. "yes I know don't call you that...  
but guess what I made you I can call whatever I choose..." he said climbing the  
stairs with his kids.

Later that night

they lay on the couch watching the patriots game. The kids already in bed. John  
wore pajama bottoms Chyler wore his t shirt she laid on top of basically. "Come  
Brady get outta the fuckin' pocket.." John yelled. Throwing popcorn at screen.  
"wake up my children and you die boy....and stop pelting my boyfriend with  
popcorn "You like funny lookin' men pretty baby... "yes I do be grateful..."  
"hey!" "you left me wide open for that one baby. I had too." Chyler's phone rang  
. "Hey... yeah...okay if your sure. Alright by see you at the party tomorrow."  
she hung up "Ok what's wrong I know that face..." john said moving her hair  
kissing her neck. " its just that Becca took the red eye an randy picked her  
up..." "so maybe he just did a nice thing..." "honey..." Chyler said looking at  
him like he was stupid. "OK so randy runs around on Sam like nobody's business  
I'll give you that but I don't think Becca has in her to  
cheat on Leland!" "do you forget how they got together in the first place  
besides Becca has been spending a lot of time alone you know she gets itchy  
feet that's why she liked working for me we stayed entertained she's lonely  
Leland's been in Denver a lot. I know she gets overwhelmed with Jessica too."  
"The child is almost four she should be past the first time mom jitters by now.  
You do just fine with our two by yourself..." "Not everyone functions like I do  
johnny."  
"Now... about the promise..." she said rolling over she kissed his collar bone  
running her tongue along the well defined tendon.. she slid further down his  
body peppering his chest with kisses. "Pretty baby... the game..." he said his  
voice thick as she lightly ringed his nipple with her tongue. "lets see just how  
long you can concentrate on the game big boy." Chyler joked. She worked her way  
lower licking the creases in his abs. He growled "What's the score baby? She  
teased as her hand brushed his growing erection. She toyed with the was band of  
his pajama bottoms. "Want me to blow you?" she inquired playfully. He nodded.  
His eyes closed as freed him. " say it." she said closing her hand around the  
thicks shaft. "Suck my cock." he he hissed through gritted "oh bossy tonight are  
we...ask nicely." "Please suck my cock." he said said cheekily grinning at her.  
Soon the bell end of his dick was in cased in her warm wet  
mouth as she worked the shaft with her hard and fast making swirling circles  
with her tongue all over the deep red head of him. she took all ofhim in her  
mouth then backed off slowly doing it again again changing her pace as she so  
chose. Getting him almost there the stopping cold and jerking him off. Playing  
with his balls the way she knew he liked. "Fuck it I tap..." he hit the coffee  
table hard. " lay back..." he comanded he got up shucked his pants. He tossed  
her legs over his shoulders. "Pats win by two..." she told him pulling her shirt  
off. "Good to know .he said ripping her underwear away. He he rammed into her  
warm and waiting body. His force and the tightness the position caused took her  
breath away... he looked up at how big her eyes had gotten. "Sorry babe..."  
"Don't be..." she breathed. "God John move..." his stokes were slow and shallow  
at first he time he pulled out he was covered in her fluids. He could feel  
her g-spot each time he made passes in and out of her body. She was making  
sweet little helpless sounds . "Harder please..." she begged. He pushed int to  
the hilt a groan rumbling deeply from his chest "ARGHHHHHHHHHH" she growled  
each time he pulled out and drove back in the more wetness he took with him.  
"Yeah right there baby..." she whispered as he drove her higher and higher  
closer to edge. "I cant kiss you this way...I don't like it" john said. "I'll  
kiss you later just don't stop.." she replied she was flushed shaky and sweating  
hot and cold chills rolling through her body the force and speed the orgasm hit  
caught her off guard she her whole body locked forcing his orgasm to follow. He  
groaned releasing deeply into her as her orgasm continued. It was almost painful  
as she was still locked in the orgasm... "Baby you ok..." she gave a little high  
pitched scream. She started to to relax.. "well the word wow comes to  
mind...." Chyler said laughing "thats one word for it." john replied

AT TATUM'S BIRTHDAY PARTY

Chyler noticed that Becca and randy had disappeared.  
"I swear to god if they are having sex in our bed they will die." Chyler  
whispered. to john while making hamburger patties.  
"they wouldn't." she shot him another are you stupid look.  
"ok so you have a point ."he whispered back.  
"My grandma is setting on the couch we defiled last night." he said making  
Chyler laugh loudly calling everyones attention to them. " Inside joke..."  
Chyler smiled as john saw them slip downstairs unseen one behind the other. John  
saw the hardy boys tossing a crystal vase back forth between them. "be right  
back." he said quickly kissing her cheek and went to rescue her water ford  
crystal.  
"Becca I need your help!" Chyler said. "Slice the veggies please..." she said  
as Becca came over dropping to a whisper she said. "It wasn't in my bed was it?"  
"Once in Tahiti and you don't let us live it down."  
"It is for love or for fun?"  
"Nothings happening!"  
"yeah right at least do me the courtesy of being truthful!"  
"Ok its just that he gets to me..."  
"No one knows that better than me... how long?"  
"Just started...."  
"who's being toyed with this time him or you?"  
"I don't know I hope neither of us."  
"well you know I'm not going to say anything I never do just please don't put me  
in a position to lie to Sam or Leland. And remember you have more than just you  
on the line now you have Jessie to worry about... oh god Jessie is Leland's  
right?"  
"yes... duh!"  
"just checking!"  
"Well come we'll finish talking about it tomorrow when john takes the girls on  
the pukey rides! Lets get in pool... John everything is ready to be put on the  
grill baby.!"

they turned to see randy holding Tatum upside down shaking her. "since you are  
turning five I know you got five bucks off the old man! Give it up!" Tatum  
rolled with laughter. "Stop shaking my baby down randy!" Chyler exclaimed.  
Watching him with Tatum made miss her miss him not the wrestler or they play boy  
just the guy!


	2. Chapter 2 &3 2 becca 3 me

As Chyler quizzed Becca about her night with Randy, she rolled her eyes and cut the celery sticks for the veggie platter and as she did so, her mind kept rewinding to Randy and the fun they had upstairs, not to mention the night before. She knew her face was red hot and the longer she cut celery and arranged the cut peppers, celery, baby carrots and cucumbers, she was barely even listening to Chyler anymore, let alone paying attention to what she was doing anymore. Chyler looked over and Becca was creating the most beautiful veggie platter she had seen outside of a catering service but one look at Becca's glazed over blue eyes told her that she was far from being in her kitchen at that moment.

Becca rolled over the next morning as the sunlight leeched through the vertical blinds in Randy's bedroom. She groaned when she reached back to find herself alone in the bed and the light shining through the crack under the bathroom door clued her in that Randy was already up. It was only six-thirty and after tip-toeing out to see if Jessie was still asleep, Becca snuck back into Randy's bedroom and could hear the shower as she pressed her ear up against the bathroom door.

"What am I doing?" Becca asked herself as she shuffled towards the bathroom.  
"You love Leland...he's the father of your daughter. You gave up EVERYTHING for him." Becca stood with her hand on the doorknob hesitating to turn the knob and she jumped a mile when the door opened and Randy was standing there naked.  
"Good morning, Sugar." Randy said brightly and he leaned in and lightly kissed Becca's pillow soft lips.  
"Hi..." Becca mumbled back and Randy noticed the deep blush going across Becca's cheeks.  
"Why so shy this morning, Sugar? Last night, you couldn't get enough of this." Randy did a little dance for her and he got his desired reaction from her as she smiled and fell into his arms as he pulled her towards him.  
"It's nothing." Becca mumbled into Randy's shoulder and she giggled when his lips pressed against her neck and he mumbled sounds of delight.  
"I think you need a nice, hot, steamy shower." Randy grumbled into her ear and he started to pull her into the bathroom with him.  
"You just had one." Becca exclaimed and when he got into the elegant glass enclosure with her after pulling the sheet off her body.  
"Mmm, but seeing you, Sugar, it made me all dirty again when I thought back to last night. And God knows I can't be dirty going to San John and Santa Chyler's today."

While Becca was getting Jessie ready for the party, she heard the door slam and the sounds of Randy's motorcycle being kicked to life. She looked out the window to see him speeding out of the driveway, sending a spray of gravel as he peeled out. She was finished braiding Jessie's hair into two pigtails like her father would do for her when the phone rang in her purse and woke her from her dream world. Jessie cried out in happiness as the song "Who Knew" by Pink blared out and even Becca knew that Jessie knew who that meant on the other end.

"That's Daddy's ringer!" Jessie exclaimed and before Becca could stop her, Jessie was tossing things out of her purse and she found Becca's Blackberry and expertly answered it...like any tech-savvy four year old.  
"Jessie, give the phone to Mummy please." Becca pleaded before Jessie could spill to Leland where they were.  
"Daddy!" Jessie cried into the phone and Becca's heart fluttered and sank at the same time when she heard Leland's voice coming back with glee as he spoke to his baby girl.  
"There's my little monkey." Leland voice came over forth and Becca wanted nothing more than to have Leland there with her, being pulled into his muscled arms and kissing the strong neck that she loved to hang around.  
"Daddy, did Mummy tell you about the airport and how Uncle..." Becca swiped the phone from Jessie and shot her four-year old an unnecessary look. Jessie didn't understand what was wrong with Uncle Randy and she was too young to pick up on the coolness her father usually gave him when he visited.  
"What baby girl?" Leland asked and Becca handed the phone back to Jessie and cringed thinking that Jessie would spill.  
"Uncle Jimmy, he works at the airport in Tampa, he let me colour a picture for you...did you get me a new Barbie yet?"  
"Whoa there, Princess Buttercup...is Mummy there? Daddy would really like to speak to her." He said this with a laugh and Becca felt even worse, he had no idea what was going on at that very moment.  
"Hey, baby." Becca said as she put the phone on speaker as she continued doing Jessie's hair, placing deep purple ribbons into her chestnut hair at the bottoms of her braids.  
"Hey sexy, I have a question for you."  
"Shoot." Becca answered with a mouthful of bobby pins as she pinned back Jessie's bangs that she wanted to grow out, much to her father's anger. Leland's tone had changed and Becca's mouth trembled and her skin crawled.  
"Jessie, go and draw Daddy a pretty picture, okay?"  
"Okay, Daddy!" Jessie bounded off to the stairs and Becca frowned when she realized that Leland wanted her alone for a reason.

Becca stood there frozen in time to the carpet and she had no idea how much Leland knew or what he suspected. She really didn't want the shit to hit the fan. Neither one of them truly wore the pants in the relationship nor if he really wanted to, he would and could take over the role very easily and maybe that was what she needed to keep her grounded, maybe that was what she craved the most from Leland. She looked down and in her bathrobe, she could see the red marks from Randy's lips, hands and teeth all over her breasts and she could feel his bite mark on her neck from the shower as she gave him a hand job.

"So, the hotel called me this morning." Leland finally said and Becca mumbled in agreement with him. "What's that moan supposed to mean, Rebecca?" Leland asked and Becca's eyes narrowed as Leland called her by her full name, something he hadn't called her since they got married.  
"I don't doubt they called." Becca responded and Leland sighed.  
"What did I do to deserve this punishment, Becca?" Leland asked and Becca was awoken from her state.  
"What do you mean?" Becca shot back and her tone stung even her.  
"They're charging us the cost of the room, plus a cancellation fee, not to mention the rental on the stupid Hummer you rented. Why can't you just pick up that ridiculously priced cell phone you had to have and cancel something? Besides that...where the fuck are you?" Leland snapped into the phone and Becca rolled her eyes and went to hang up when Leland snapped again. "You hang up that motherfucking phone and you'll have something else coming, Missy."  
"I'm in Florida." Becca answered and Leland laughed darkly.  
"Oh yeah? Where in Florida?"  
"At Chy and John's." Becca lied and she was relieved to hear Duane Lee's voice in the background telling Leland to hurry up.  
"Nice try. You don't think I called there first? You didn't call and I am worried sick about you. The other night..."  
"I have to go Leland." Becca mumbled when she heard the sound of Randy's motorcycle coming back down the driveway.  
"Where could little Becca be in Florida? Hmm, since you aren't at Chyler's, where could you be?"  
"Leland, I really have to go. The party is in the next hour." Becca cringed when she heard Randy's voice coming up the stairs and the sound of "Sugar" coming up the staircase and she knew Leland heard it to.  
"You're at that fucker'S aren't you?" Leland screamed into the phone and Becca pressed the end button and as Randy came around the corner, he was standing there with Jessie in his arms and she was clutching a new Barbie in her arms.

Becca rubbed her temples when she opened the front door of the Cenas'. She could hear the children screaming and after Randy dropped Jessie onto the carpet and she tore her shoes and cute little petticoat off and ran into the room with the other kids, leaving Becca and Randy in the foyer. Randy took Becca's light jacket and hung it on the hooks beside the door and he kissed her neck gently as he adjusted her hair and he snuggled with her, pressing his hard chest against her back as his hands fell down to her breasts and started to pinch and squeeze at them.

"Hey, there's my sexy...oh fuck..." John muttered when he caught Randy's hands up Becca's shirt and he got a glimpse of her rosy nipple.  
"fuck!" Becca groaned and she pulled away from Randy, adjusted her clothes and then gave John a quick peck on the cheek and stood there awkwardly.

Becca watched as Randy and John embraced and she slowly retreated into the kitchen to make sure she was there at all times with Chyler, in case John decided to spill the beans on what he just saw. She walked into the brightly lit Spanish style kitchen and found Chyler busily creating little finger foods for the kids and wrapping little wieners into biscuit dough. Becca came over and grabbed a piece of cheese and nibbled on it nervously and when Chyler looked over, Becca ignored her and kept nibbling on the cheese. Chyler rolled her eyes, knowing something was wrong with her best friend, but she knew better than to delve right into that. She waited for Becca to say something and when she didn't say anything, Chyler sighed and realized she had to do it and take the plunge and ask Becca the hard questions.

"What's up with the turtleneck?" Chyler asked Becca as they started preparing dips for the all the little finger foods.  
"Nothing is up. I thought it looked nice." Becca answered and continued to avoid Chyler's look.  
"Uh huh, sure, a black turtleneck in the middle of Miami...real stylish, Becca. So, did you and Leland have a good time in Denver? He called her yesterday, looking for you." Chyler said with high eyebrows and Becca smiled broadly and giggled falsely and Chyler rolled her eyes again.

All of the hot treats were ready to go when Randy popped into the kitchen to grab Chyler when Tatum had a tumble in the playroom after chasing Jessie. Becca watched over the last of the mini-quiches for the adults and Randy came over and placed a kiss on Becca's lips as his fingers tickled under the high necked top. Becca backed up and she was pressed against the marble covered island in the middle of the kitchen and Randy used the new found space to lift her with one arm onto it so she was the right height with him.

"I would love to say I love this top, but there's one small bit I don't like." Randy mumbled into her ear and nibbled on her ear.  
"What's the one thing?" Becca asked as Randy kissed her hair and growled into her scalp.  
"This high neck. You know I am half vampire." Randy flirted and Becca groaned as he rubbed where her nipples were and they hardened under his fingers.  
"Randy, not here." Becca moaned and he nibbled on her shoulder and he raised under her arms and pulled her off the island and back onto the floor.  
"I think the quiche are done." Randy pushed away from Becca and grabbed the pot holders and brought the hot tray out of the hot oven and into the other to keep warm. "Now to make you warm..."

Randy's jeans were around his ankles as he dragged Becca down the hall and her clothes were littering John and Chyler's hallway. Randy went to open the door to Chyler and John's bedroom when Becca stopped him and giggled. She shook her head and Randy nodded and just peeking in reminded him of the time in Tahiti when they fucked around on their bed at the hotel. He closed the door again and the two of them continued down the hall and he opened the furthest door down the hallway and they fell into a blue room with a huge bed and delicate fabrics dressing the bed.

"Better?" Randy asked as he tossed Becca onto the king sized bed.  
"You realize we would have to explain to them if they caught us, right?" Becca laughed as Randy kicked off his pants and stood in front of her in his boxer briefs on. He touched Becca's hand and placed it on the fronts of his boxers and he groaned when she grasped him in her hand, his rigid erection already in place.

Becca slipped over to him and dropped to her knees on the plush carpet. She continued to massage the front of his boxers and her tongue was wedged between her teeth as he continued to groan as his cock grew bigger. He took this abuse for a few minutes, but when his cock grew to its full size, he stopped her by grabbing her delicate hand in his and he used the other hand to lower his underwear in front of her.

Randy watched as the blue eyes of his lover beamed with lust and she whimpered as he held her wrist tighter as he stepped out of his boxers. He kicked them away and he smiled at her as she beamed when he started to bring her hand back to his cock. She wrapped her fingers around the middle of his shaft and she lightly pumped him in her hand to the point where he could barely feel the grip of her hand. It felt as though her hand was made of air and then she tightened tight when his eyes closed and he growled deeply. He looked down and she was smiling impishly and he knew exactly what she was doing. With him in her hand like that, she was going to make him beg, especially after his panty tease with her the previous night.

"Don't tease me today. You know I'm loud when I tease. Even those little brats downstairs cannot out scream me when you tease."  
"You have a point..." Becca giggled and Randy moaned and figured she would take him in her mouth now and enjoy him thoroughly, but she surprised him again when she shimmied out of her panties.  
"You really do know the way to a man's heart." He mumbled and he seemed more shocked when she stood on the bed and tied her panties around his mouth, gagging him.  
"Now I can tease...All...I...Want." Becca mumbled back to him and placed soft kissed down his stomach and back to his cock after she pushed him back out and away from the bed.

Randy moaned loudly into Becca's makeshift gaga and he felt his knees start to wobble as she started to suck on his head as her palm went around his shaft once again. She was doing his favourite thing in the world, something she did the first time they ever had sex, the best sex Randy had had up until that point. She was twisting her hand and stroking him at the same time as she nibbled on the thick and straining head of his cock. It made him whimper to the point where the thin satin panties weren't doing their job like his t-shirt would have done. She started to take him further into her mouth and the wet feel of her mouth kept him entranced and she reached for his balls, cupping them lightly and he begged into the gag for her to stop, his balls were his weak spot.

Becca looked up and Randy looked down begging and Becca sighed dramatically with him in her mouth. She looked back down and her hands passed his sack and went onto his ass and her fingers massaged the cheeks of his ass as she took him deeper than she ever had before. Randy reached down and titled her chin up and he saw tears starting to run down her cheeks as she forced more and more of him deep into her throat. She coughed and pulled herself off of him and when she pulled him out, a little spurt of precum shot out and landed on her upper lip. She wiped it off her lip and put her finger into her mouth and tasted him. He reached for her waist and tossed her onto the bed and she giggled when his eyes flashed as her legs sprung open in front of him. He seemed excited to have her so open to him and when he kissed her lips, she did the same as he had done to her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her mound and he started to palm her again.

Becca felt as though she were on cloud nine again as he bent his mouth down and started to lick her again. His mouth was pressed tight against her and as he lightly sucked on her clit, Becca did her little high pitched cries as she scratched his neck and shoulder blades with her nails. Randy groaned when her nail caught one of the wounds from the night before and soon the scent of blood mixed with the sexual musty air of the bedroom...this was all they needed to take this foreplay session into something hotter.

"fuck me, Spice." Becca groaned as Randy spread her wide and popped his head inside of her.  
"Mmm, you want me, eh, Sugar?" He sighed back and he to press harder inside of her and he sighed again when her muscles let go and the resistance left her body, giving Randy full access to every inch of her tightness.

This experience was more carnal, more inhibited as neither one worried about being caught. Through their groans, the happy screams of the children downstairs floated up and the cheesy music to the latest kids' movies blared through John's expensive sound system. The two didn't realize just how loud they were getting up until Randy forced Becca onto her and knees and through the verbal assault they couldn't hear their wet bodies coming together.

"Careful SPICE!" Becca cried out when Randy slipped out and in his haste, he slipped into her ass. She moaned with pleasure and Randy laughed.  
"Chapman loosened this hole, huh?" Randy teased and Becca looked over her shoulder at him and she looked pissed. "Oh Sugar, I was just playing...unless that look is because you know I am right?" Randy teased again and he did a long and slow retreat from her ass. He kept the head inside of her and he brought his fingers down and pressed them inside of her pussy.  
"Oh fuck!" Becca groaned as Randy started to probe deeper inside of her with both his dick and his fingers. He felt Becca come and when her muscles released his fingers, he rubbed the outside of her opening and his thumb fell onto her clit. He felt her becoming more aroused and her pussy made her wetter, so wet that the wetness was dripping onto the blanket underneath them as he stimulated her three ways.  
"damn Sugar, you are so hot when you're getting fucked." Randy moaned and he saw Becca's face drop into the pillows and heard her muffled screams into the down pillow.

Randy sighed as the fiery feel of his release started to bubble inside of his sack. He wanted to prolong it, but as he tried to slow down his thrusts, Becca picked them up, pressing back on him, impaling herself deeper with his cock. His one hand was still buried deep within her and she was out strengthening his other hand resting on her hip. He heard her whimper as he restarted thrusting inside of her and he used his free hand to brush the wet long hair off her neck and she turned her face to meet his and Becca smiled as beads of sweat ran down his body.

"Oh Becca, I am going to come right inside of you. A nice tight little load into that tight little ass or yours." Randy panted and Becca sighed as another orgasm ripped through her and she cried out as he pulled her off all fours and onto her knees.  
"Randy...fuck yes." She cried out and Randy groaned hard and he gave her one last smack and she felt the fiery feel of his cum exploding inside of her and deep into her.  
"Mmm fuck baby, it gets better every time with you." Randy mumbled into Becca's ear and he nibbled on her neck and kept her close as they tried to get a handle on their breathing.

They laid there for a little under an hour and after Randy collected the clothes from the hallway and Becca attempted to make the quilt lie flat, something just for their luck decided not to, Randy grasped Becca's face in his hands and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply for a moment before they went to go downstairs. Randy moaned into her mouth and when he released her, she sighed and she still had that post sex glow on her cheeks.

"Hey Spice?" Becca asked as he went to go down the stairs first.  
"Yes, Sugar?" He replied and he was wearing his goofy post sex grin that John and no doubt every other man would read in the room.  
"I never stopped loving you. I never fell out of love with you." She blushed when she said it and she felt her heart skip a beat when Randy blushed as well.  
"Good to know, chica. You already know that I do and have always loved and wanted you. It killed me the day you married Chapman."

Becca endured the rest of the party and when John suggested that she and Randy stay the rest of the night to make it easier for Disney World the next day, Randy was quick to accept and when Jessie begged Becca to stay so she and Tatum could have a sleepover, Becca was forced into another corner. She accepted and when she took another guest room and planned to go to bed, Randy snuck his head in and looked around and left, a sad look on his face. She heard the sound of the far room being closed and when Chyler came in, Becca could only smell baby soft perfume.

"What is that?" Becca asked and Chyler looked grim.  
"John is bathing Miss Tatum who decided to be like Auntie Becca and smell pretty. So she sprayed on the entire bottle of perfume she got for her birthday. He's scrubbing her down. So tell me, you're already fucking him, so why not just sleep with him? Don't make extra work for me for having to change these sheets when we both know you'll be in his arms tomorrow morning." Chyler turned on her heel and walked out of the room when John called to her to put Tatum to bed and Becca slammed the drawers to the chest of drawers and grabbed her suitcase and did exactly what Chyler suggested

3

Chyler went across the hall knocking o the guest room door.  
"Becca can you watch Holden while I shower Tatum and Jessie are watching cartoons." she shouted through the door.  
"Yeah..." she opened the door clad in her pajamas. She took Holden form Chyler "Hi big man!" she said cheerily to holden kissing his temple. Chyler looked over Becca's shoulder to see randy lying there with a pillow over his head. "Outta bed lazy bones you gotta go to your parents house to get alannah." Chyler said referring to Randy's five year old daughter, "shit I hope Allie didn't think I forgot her..." he jumped up nearly flashing them in the process. "whoa hello randy! On that scarring note my leaving." Chyler said closing the door and she could hear the argument begin.  
"you are brining her?" Becca said coldly.  
"she has a name Becca." he hissed pulling on his jeans.  
"but we can't be ourselves around her and she doesn't like me..." Becca cried. "Allie likes you fine... and where you honestly going to make out with me or something in front of your child? God you are more fucked up than I thought!"  
"well no but we need to make the best of time we have!"  
"I get that really I do its just I haven't seen much of my daughter since Sam & I started our break and I miss her okay... besides what kind of dad would I be if I went to the happiest place on earth without my kid !"  
"The kind who wants to please me... she's a reminder that your not mine..."  
"You selfish bitch... its all about you isn't it what do you think Jessie Is for me but do I treat her badly because of it no. she's a five year old girl not Attila the Hun. Get the fuck over yourself I don't have time for this and don't pout it makes you seems spoiled." he pulled on his shirt slipped on his flip flops turning to leave.  
"you calling me fucked up and selfish that's rich!" Becca snarled  
"you forgot spoiled..." he said over his shoulder. A hairbrush thucked again gist the closing door.  
"she's pissed watch out!" randy shouted into the bathroom as he scrambled down the stairs

Chyler stood brushing her teeth as john prepared to shave. "honeymoons over already? Bummer!" john said making Chyler laugh as she spit out her tooth paste. John closed the bathroom door. Chyler stripped down stepping into the shower she turned on the water. Then she saw it... "eww... she squealed scurrying backward. "what a spider?" john peered over half lathered "no... please tell me you had happy time in the shower and just dint see it." she said point to a deposit of cum high in the corner of the shower dried running down the slightly. "nope thats Spice spunk." Chyler gagged. "How the hell did he get that high anyway?" "i don't know but I feel violated..." "here baby because I love you I'll clean it off." he took the sprayer down running hot water over it grabbing a wash cloth and wiping` for good measure. He tossed the cloth in the laundry and washed his hands before beginning to shave. " Chyler put her head under the sprayer. "How'd we not hear them last night we're right across the hall?" she said "you were rather vocal last night yourself babe..." he winked at her in the mirror. "cocky bastard"  
"you love me and know it,"  
"well I can't deny that." she said lathering shampoo in her dark lochs, "so why do you thunk becca's doing this?" "Boredom loneliness and randy... I don't think Becca has ever been with anyone the way I am with you that I can't breathe or function with him thing and I think randy is as close as she gotten and losing him to Sam pisses her off... rand is a challenge Leland's not anymore and Becca wasn't built to be a mom or wife or so she thinks you add to that Leland's family doesn't like or how their relationship came about and that she's slight;y spoiled which is Randy's fault she was bound to go back to him "  
"Okay so we both knew they were on a collision course for each other but have done nothing to stop it... hell if anything we encouraged it." "maybe you did but I didn't I'm just trying to keep as many people outta pain as possible."  
"we both know they love each other why not just go all in one last time and say fuck the rest?"  
because that takes guts which neither of them have..." s he rinsed her hair "just the balls to do stupid things."  
"we did it!"  
"we were all the other wanted they can't say the same babe." she scrubbed up rinsing of quickly she wrapped herself in towel. "That's sad they cant find what they want..." he said wiping his face clean. "yes it is." she replied. He pulled her over into his arms holding her a moment she rested her head on his chest. "I love you..." he told her easily.  
"I love you more..."  
"like I tell Tatum everyday thats not possible...." he tiled her chin up kissing her. "don't let anyone make you feel guilty for doing what you think is right you hear me." she nodded. "hey baby wanna ride space mountain?"  
"John you are a pervert."  
" was talking about the roller coaster... dirty girl." he released her popping her towel covered butt "wear the shorts like pretty baby..." "yeah whatever johnny."

Becca watched as randy carried Alanah in house on his shoulders. Inadvertently let in Tyra John's rotweiler. Becca screamed as tyra nudged her hand and ran around her, "Calm down... tyra is a sweet girl aren't ya ty ty baby." Randy replied rubbing tyra head and fussing her. "she sleeps at the end of tatum's bed she's not going to eat you Becca." he said as Chyler drug the sad looking dog to the door as Becca stood their frozen. "Mommy's sorry Ty." Chyler said as she filled her kiddie pool in the back yard.

They had been driving for twenty minute and Becca was ready to scream as they girls chattered in the back kicking her seat "Help!" Becca said to Chyler" Here put on this movie in and she handed her three sets of head phones "aw silence there is a god" Becca said making Chyler laugh.

Chyler picked up her big book of questions... and began the game "Weirdest place you've ever had sex?" "with you?" john inquired earning him a backhanded slap to his shoulder "I'm gonna go with the Amway arena nosebleeds section W seat 10. and the crowd was present." "that one was fun."Chyler giggled/ "you did that?" Becca said shocked "enjoyed it too the lights were down though."

"weiredest place we had sex was in ring pretitle match no crowd." randy said proudly  
"pussy I did it with th crowd." john taunted.  
A past partners weird sexual habit?"  
"The ass biting...." Becca and Chyler said in unison "oh my god I was like what the first time..." Chyler said. "at least you don't walk around with teeth marks on your ass..." I so didn't need to know that!" john said "and the noise its almost scary..."  
"the noise..." john said  
"the bear growl as I call it." Becca said laughing "it always reminded me of a cat in fight a big cat!" Chyler said the both imitated it at the same time. Falling into fits of laughter "yours is better Becca!" Chyler said wiping tears from her eyes "Ive had more practice thank god I thought it was just me he did it to."

they played the game the whole way there it got serious with this question "If you had hour to live and could say what you needed to say who would you call and what would you say?"  
"it would be Tatum and holden for me I would try to put in to words for that hour how much loved them what and they mean to me and how beautifully and greatly they changed me." Chyler answered  
"me too and I would thank you for letting me be em and not trying to change me because lets face you already know much I love you." john replied  
"Randy?"  
"alannah and my mama for me." Becca was saddened because as much as loved jessie he wasn't sure she had been changed for the better and she thought that might be her and l elands problem they had tried to much to change one another.  
"Becca? Randy said softly 'I don't know who I would call." she whispered

Chyler cell phone rang it was maria calling to say she Dylan and Blake dl were meeting them at Disney world Chyler lied saying it was her mom calling about Christmas but she hoped seeing DL would knock her out of her dreamland.

Becca paled a little when she saw them at the castle waiting for them they all rode the teacups Becca pulled of normalcy surprisingly as they rode the rides everyone seemed happy. Becca and Chyler were dragged to space mountain by john Dylan and randy maria and dl stayed behind to watch the little ones told you I'd get on here .." john taunted as they waited in line "promise to hold my hand?" "anytime my love..." held out his hand.

Becca was terrified with her squeezed shut as randy sat next to her she dug her nails into his wrist. "Randy I want out get me outta her heres she screamed he kissed her by way of distracting her and the picture captured the moment perfectly. Dylan saw the picture as he came out the ride. He walked over and told his dad. "Dad that randy dude kissed Becca on the ride. There is picture..." "okay son thanks for telling me." DL tried to let it slide but when he kissed her again during the fireworks in front of him he couldn't let it go. "Becca I know, he whispered on the way to the cars "And just what do you plan to do about what you think you know?" "I'll tell him." "you do that i'll tel him your little secret...." "hmmm not so tough now huh!"  
"he's on his way here you know for the week?"  
"and with that becca felt extreme fear.


	3. Chapter 4

Leland's flight had come in that next day Chyler thought she was going to have to rush around erasing all markers of Becca and Randy form the house but Randy had beat her to it. His stuff was already in separate room by the time Becca picked Leland up from the airport. They were cold to each other as usual but hopefully nothing seemed a miss for Leland.

Randy spent a good deal of his time at the Cena household with his separation form Sam and his family far away. The Cenas where his only family basically. Seeing Becca play happy with Leland grated on his nerves. He felt Chyler 's arms snake around him and she hugged him from behind . "You okay?" she asked reading his mind "Fine." he whispered stirring the spaghetti sauce. "I don't like the way he looks at her though?"  
"he's her husband he's supposed to look at her that way." she released him from the hug and leaned on to the counter face him . "not him his brother..."  
"DL come on?"  
"no I know that look because..."  
"you look at her that way."  
"I call it the been there done that look." randy said looking serious. "Listen thanks for everything..." he kissed her on the forehead.  
"thats what family is for dude."  
"Lips off the wife Orton...." john said.  
"yeah well Cena if you kept her satisfied we wouldn't be having a secret affair."  
"you'd know all about those wouldn't you?" john slipped earning slaps from both of them. "Ow he didn't hear Jesus." he rubbed his arms... "and we told you to sit down pretty baby dinner is on us tonight."  
"yeah P.B. Plant that pretty ass on the barstool."

they all decided to go clubbing that night... Chyler got a phone call from her friend Sadie.  
"hey chica you should come by and blow the dust off coyote Chyler I'm working in the Tampa bar now and I could use my partner in crime tonight."  
Chyler worked in the Boston branch in college and loved every minute of it. "sure  
Johnny's never seen me work I'm excited. See you there mama."

Chyler came out dressed in her coyote ugly zip top with bright red bra peaking through the open zipper showing ample cleavage her flat stomach shown of by the short top. Tight jeans and suede spike heeled boots. Her hair down and make up done dramatically. "Oh I'm so going to have fun tonight." John said smiling at Chyler as she walked by He wore a brown affliction t shirt he knew Chyler liked. Becca caught Chyler checking out John's his ass in the tight fitting jeans. "I was going to give you a hard time about molesting the man with your eyes but his ass is nice... just don't tell Randy or Leland I said it." as she stood next to Chyler. Chyler looked over seeing Becca in a black and purple corset top by affliction. And a short denim skirt and black loubtain heels that tied up her ankle she wore chopsticks tying up her mass of red hair and feather like dangling earrings her make up done up just the way she knew would drive Randy crazy. Randy was wearing a black silk dress shirt untucked and dark wash jeans. Chyler saw Becca bite her bottom lip and her eyes light up in anticipation. "stop it with the hungry eyes or at least direct them elsewhere." Chyler whispered as Leland came out in white sweater with the sleeves rolled up showing of a little of his tattoos.

They walk into the bar music pouring out the speakers. She kissed John and ran to find Sadie. The rest of group made their way to the bar . She hugged as th effervescent woman squealed happily "I've missed you! You ready for this?" "Sade I was born ready..." "Lets do it to it then." the bubbly blond jumped up on the bar "Hey y'all listen up TAMPA!" she shouted in to the mic "One of our ex Boston coyotes is in the house! Chyler" Chyler jumped on the bar grabbing a mic  
"Hey y'all who wants do body shots off this lovely lady here..." she pointed down to Becca "what are you doing?" Becca squeaked "trust me sweets she said as Randy picked her up set her on the bar. Slapping down a ten " a jager bomb for the lady... tequila for me." Chyler handed Becca her drink and she downed it then taking the tequila shot from Chyler nestling it in her cleavage putting the lime wedge in between her teeth. Randy licked her neck and poured salt in its place. When he went to take the shot he licked her cleaveage then took the shot licking the salt off her and kissed her full on to get the lime. Leland eyes could of lit a thousand fires as he yanked her off the bar and to the bathroom.  
"What the fuck was that?" he shouted  
"You are over reacting it was just a damn body shot... Chyler probably intended for you to do but sense you didn't Randy saw his opportunity and took it."  
"He practically stuck his tongue down your throat ..." he hissed  
"yeah well maybe if you would every once in awhile you wouldn't be so fucking paranoid..." he pressed her into the wall cut off any further arguments kissing her hard and thoroughly his tongue invading her mouth it soon became a battle of wills the only thing stop it was a need for air. "Later ...your mine." he said leaving her shaken by the intense interlude. Randy waited till Leland went out for a smoke and to check on Jessie and Tatum who were with the sitter to talk to Becca "I'm sorry..." "no your not so don't lie but what worse Is neither am I."

John watched as chyler danced expertly on the on bar. She did a baseball slide under Sadie to the end of the bar where he was. "what can I get ya handsome?" "Just you.' he smiled around his beer. "Oh really...If ya drink me under the table...I'll let ya take me home." She sat on the bar in front of him. "drunk easy Chyler fun!' she kissed him softly. "You know you get fired if you fraternize with the patrons." Sadie teased. She flipped her the bird an deepened the kiss . "Bad girl see ya later." Sadie said. he broke the kiss lifting her off the bar and leading her away. "we are going to the house?" John shouted to Randy as he chatted up a blond. She saw Becca and Leland curled into corner making out like horny teenagers. She hollered "we're leaving!" as John dragged her to the car.

Becca sighed as they left Coyote Ugly and as she walked out of the club, she jumped when she felt someone's palm smacked against her backside. She looked back to see dark eyes staring at her in the night and looking back at Leland, she could tell he was the least far gone out of the group of them. He had barely taken a drink all night and after the kiss he had inflicted on her in the bar, she knew she was in trouble that night. Leland started doing body shots off Becca after Randy's and Becca could feel the pull from both of her lovers the entire night. Leland was drinking tequila out of her belly button and taking lime wedges from the band of her skirt, making Randy's blue eyes scorch scarlet and Becca could sense something bad was going to happen between the two of them, and she wondered if Randy would spill to win over Leland.

"C'mere." Leland snarled at Becca when they reached the car and his fingers wrapped around her wrists and he kissed her ruthlessly as he pulled her arms above her head.  
"Leland..." Becca breathed out when Leland released her mouth and her knees faltered as her knees felt like jelly.  
"You have been a very naughty girl, sexy." Leland mumbled into her ear and they both jumped when the alarm on the car went off as John unlocked it and Randy came over and brushed Becca aside as he got into the backseat.  
"Load 'em up!" John called out as he unravelled Chyler from around his waist and the group piled into the car and drove back home to Chyler and John's

Not wanting to go home into the tentsion that was their how right now john and chyler dropped the others off and went for a short drive.  
"take the country roads..." why?" he inquired "you'll see." she waited until they were a safe distance away on from people and traffic on a dirt road she unzipped her top as quietly as possible shedding it. She dangled it in front of him before dropping it in his lap. "He swallowed hard watching keenly as she discarded the red bra. "Multi task John don't kill us look at the road now and then." she whispered helpfully sliding across the bench seat of one the classic cars that John owned. She kissed his neck teasingly. She trailed her hand down his chest before her hand on his cock caught his full attention. As she pumped her hand up and down his shaft flicking the underside of the head with her thumb he pulled over slamming the car in to park half in half out of a ditch she moved to lay down on the seat. "do you have any idea what you started woman?" he growled "no but in pretty sure I'll like it." he came across the seat after her. He kissed her hard forcing his tongue in to her mouth claiming her a searingly intense kiss. Her licked his was down her throat nipping at her breasts sucking nipple in to hardness then the other she reached out to touch him and he captured her wrists in his massive hand holding them above her head "I can't touch...well.. well.. you suck!" he laughed it was a rich happy sound Chyler never got tired of hearing "Yeah we'll see about that...." he replied he unbuttoned her jeans yanking the zipper down he tore her jeans down with force he plowed into her driving her up the seat tight agsinist door. He released her hands and she snaked them around his shoulder hanging on for the ride as he set a frantic heated pace .one of the seat beats were digging into her ass. But she didn't care. Sighing his name as drew out of her thrusting back in where she wanted him to remain she tried holding him in but her jeans made that impossible. He continued to batter into her as the soon both found a shaky release. She came biting into his neck leaving her mark. "do I still suck?" he whispered collapsing on her. "not at all.."

Leland followed Becca into the girls' room and he watched as she kissed Jessie's head and he watched from the door frame as she lingered on her daughter. She made a production of putting Jessie back under the blankets and adjusting her little sockettes. Her hair was still in crazy hair styles and Becca didn't doubt for an instant that Duane Lee was painted like a tart after staying with the girls. She lightly pulled out the hair elastics and ran her fingers through Jessie's dark chestnut hair, exactly like her father's. She was still lingering on her when Leland lost patience. She was bent over Jessie and her skirt was riding up and he could see her barely there panties and he had this overwhelming surge of testosterone shoot through his body and landed into his pants. He came forth and grabbed Becca around the waist and pulled her into him, her heels dragging on the carpeting. They passed John and Chyler in the hallway as they came in to check on Tatum.  
"You, me, the bed and you better scream." Leland hissed into Becca's ear and he lightly nibbled on her lobe as he lead her to the bedroom they were going to share. Becca's face turned scarlet as Leland pressed his groin into her backside and she felt how hard her husband was for her at this moment.  
"damn baby..." Becca sighed as Leland pressed his clothed erection hard against her ass and it nestled between her ass cheeks. She went to turn around when she hit something hard and she almost hit the ground when four arms came out and grabbed her. She looked up and saw Leland and Randy both keeping her up. Her heels were pressed hard into plush carpeting and it was Lelan d that took control and wrenched her from Randy's grasp.  
"Off to bed we go." Leland said in a whisper, ensuring that Randy could hear it as they closed the door to their bedroom as Randy made his way down the hall to the bedroom that he and Becca had shared only nights before.  
Leland didn't waste any time once they were inside the bedroom. No sooner had Becca reached down to take off her heels had Leland pushed her back onto the bed and stopped her from taking off her heels. His body was pressed against her, his steely chest pressed against Becca's soft skin. He snickered a little as he pulled off her corset and Becca felt shy. Leland pressed her soft stomach and went down and kissed the added flesh. Becca groaned as he moulded the extra skin into his hand and when she swatted his hand away, Leland growled and ripped her skirt off. He parted her legs so he could get between them and when he was between her legs, he reached down for her thighs and brought them against his hips.  
"You have the thickest and sexiest thighs I have ever seen." Leland flirted and he pushed one of Becca's legs up in the air and placed soft kisses down the length of her leg, lingering on her thigh and sucking some of the skin into his lips. "Hey..." Leland said as Becca's arms went down onto her stomach. With Leland pushing up on her legs, Becca's stomach was rippling. "I love this little pudge." Leland whispered to Becca and kissed her stomach again as he held her legs up.  
"Leland!" Becca cried out a little as he pushed her further back. He was turning her into a pretzel, something that Randy did with her and she hated that she really had to think what she was about to say to make sure the right name came out.  
"Mmm yes, my beautiful wife?" Leland purred and Becca's voice was stopped as Leland's lips came down to her nipple and he pulled the hardened peak into his mouth and suckled gently.  
Leland pulled Becca up onto20his body and he kissed her lips gently and the kiss was something they hadn't shared in so long. It was a hungry kiss that screamed out his longing for her and Becca accepted the kiss from him. It had been months since they had spent the night together, months since Leland had been this way with anyway and Becca knew better than to stop him now. He kissed down her neck as his fingers hooked onto the sides of her string bikinis and he inched them down her legs and tossed them behind him onto the floor. Leland was still fully dressed, something that was bothering Becca. She longed to see her husband naked, she wanted to see Jessie's name that he had tattooed on his arm like he did with Cobie and Dakota's.  
"Whoa there!" Leland laughed as Becca stood up on the bed and wobbled dangerously in her heels in the feathery mattress. He held her close and Becca steadied herself and when she wasn't wobbling anymore, she reached for the bottom of Leland's shirt and brought it over his head and she immediately kissed his neck and nibbled at the fragrant scented skin. He was wearing the cologne she bought for him, the melodic scent of Lascoste filling her nose.  
"fuck me." Becca whispered into his ear as Leland laid her down on the mattress and he pressed his finger to her lips. She opened her lips and Leland's finger went into her mouth and she wetted it for him.  
Leland pulled his finger from Becca's mouth and he went down and traced her hardened nipples with his wetted finger. Her nipples hardened further and Leland was looking down at rosy nipples that were so hard that he avoided them. Becca's nipples were very sensitive, even more than before, ever since she had Jessie. He could make her come just from licking and sucking on the soft peaks and he changed his course and licked the pearly white line of a stretch mark that littered her breasts. Her pale skin barely showed them and he then brought his tongue to the blue veins that were visible on her skin, something that he knew she hated. Becca was so self-conscious about what she looked like naked that it took months after they were married for Becca to show herself to him.  
"You are my luscious=2 0wife. My own special woman." Leland mumbled as he kissed her stomach and licked the scar running from her bellybutton down. Becca's face burned vermilion as she thought about what Leland thought. He thought he was the only one to do this...little did he know that Randy had spent the same time lavishing over her body.  
"And you're mine." Becca whispered back when Leland's brown eyes looked up at her, looking for confirmation that she was, indeed, his special woman.  
Leland looked up from between Becca's thighs and he smiled as her hands came over his that covered her breasts and she squeezed his hands gently. Leland pulled his hand from her left breast and wiped his mouth on his arm and removed the wetness for his lips and he noticed that Becca was still riding the wave of pleasure from the last orgasm he gave her with his mouth. She opened her eyes a moment later and Leland smiled when she bit down on her lower lip. He laid upon her, his boxers pressing against her naked body. His erection was raging now and Becca could feel the dampness of his cotton boxers from where he had begun to leak. She knew he wouldn't want anythin g from her tonight, it would just be sex now.  
"I was thinking." Leland mumbled as he backed off Becca and dropped his boxers. He eyed the square package in Becca's hand and shook his head.  
"What?" Becca asked and Leland reached for the package and dropped the condom onto the floor. Becca couldn't take birth control anymore after an adverse reaction and after an incident with other forms of birth control, Leland and Becca were back to square one and having to use condoms, something Leland hated.  
"I think it's time we expand." Leland mumbled and kissed Becca's neck as he lied next to her.  
"Expand?" Becca asked and Leland nodded to her and used his index finger to create a line down her entire body.  
"Mmhmm, you know, have another baby." Leland mumbled and kissed Becca's neck and she shivered20from what Leland thought was arousal. "Jessie's a big girl now and she needs someone."  
"Leland..." Becca mumbled and Leland hushed her with a kiss and he parted her thighs and Becca groaned when Leland pressed inside of her and then she was taken away from thinking about a baby and back to Leland and her coming together.  
Every time Leland tried to move them into another position, Becca grasped at his ass and held him tight and the whole time they made love, their lips were together. The only time they parted was when one needed to moan out as the pleasure built for both of them. Leland could feel the searing hot heat of his orgasm building and as he moved inside of his wife, he couldn't stop thinking about the night when they conceived Jessie. It was exactly like this night and Leland realized then that is why Becca didn't want to move. In her eyes he could see the same longing in her eyes that he had. They both sensed that they were growing apart, even with Leland not knowing what was going on behind the scenes with Randy. A baby would bring them together again and he didn't know that Becca's mind was thi nking that if she got pregnant again, they would have to go home to Hawaii.  
"I love you." Leland mumbled into Becca's ear as he moaned deeply. He felt his cock retract and his release came next, shooting hot cum deep inside of her and Becca whimpered as Leland gave one last hard thrust, sinking himself as deep as he could.  
"I love you too." Becca mumbled as Leland fell upon her, his sweaty chest pressing against her cooling skin.  
"I know there's going to be a baby. If there isn't, when you come back to Denver with me, we won't stop until there is one." Leland said offhandedly and he cringed when he felt Becca stiffen underneath him.  
"I'm not coming to Denver! If I get pregnant, we're going back to Hawaii!" Becca' voice curdled out into the night and they both heard John snort in his sleep across the hall.  
"Becca..." Leland started and he fell back as she put all her strength into pushing him back. "Becca, you're my wife. Even of this bullshit!" Leland snapped and he saw the fire rising in Becca's face and he swore he saw the flames licking in Becca's eyes.  
"ENOUGH OF WHAT BULLshit?" Becca screamed and everyone was woken up when Holden started screaming from being woken up. "WHAT'S BULLshit IS HAVING TO LIVE IN TWO DIFFERENT PLACES! I MEAN IT LELAND BLANE CHAPMAN, EITHER WE GO HOME TO HAWAII OR I GO ON TOUR WITH CHYLER AND JOHN...AND I'M TAKING JESSIE WITH ME!"  
"You are so fucking selfish." Leland mumbled and Becca's rage boiled over and she pushed Leland again and he was able to maintain his balance and Becca was shocked when Leland smacked her hands away as she went to smack him across the face. Becca's hands stung when Leland's came into contact with hers and she looked up with tears in her eyes, but Leland didn't take the bait. "You are a spoiled little bitch. It's either your way or no way. How has that been working for you so far?" Leland spat and he stormed into the en suite and slammed the door, shaking the room and Becca could hear Chyler trying to calm Holden down.  
"Leland?" Becca cried from outside the bathroom door and she tried the knob, but it wouldn't work, Leland had locked the door and she spent the rest of the night curled up on the floor of the bedroom, outside the bathroom and she cried as she rubbed her stomach, knowing that she was most likely pregnant again with Leland's baby

Sunlight filtered through the curtain gap waking Chyler she rolled over to see John laying on his side watching her sleep leaning up on his elbow resting his head on his palm. "your doing that creepy stalkery watch my wife sleep thing again..." she said jokingly. " I like watching you sleep you always look so peaceful...I have something I need to tell you." he whispered toying with the diamond bracelet he gave her for their one year anniversary. "Out with it mopey..." "I kinda took a new job..." there's no kinda baby you did or you didn't... you took a job without telling me? With who?" "Vince ." he said quickly. "you what?" Chyler screamed "you took a job from the man who basically tried to rape me." "when you say it like that it sounds bad..." "of course it does because it is!" she yelled. "care to tell me why?" " I can have more success there make more money!" "its all about you and your damn job... never mind that you were on the damn road 235 days when you worked for him." "baby stop screaming!" she screamed in frustration waking Holden "you get him... you might be to busy to hold him later she said snidely. She stormed out of there bedroom down the stairs and on to the deck in to the morning light. She didn't see Leland there on a lounge chair "Mad or hung over Anela?"  
"mad you?"  
"little of both...."  
"he took a job with Vince...." Leland's jaw dropped "dummy." Leland whispered "I'll never see him now and end up raising the kids on my own I hate that he did it and without telling me.." "That was shitty ." he got up pulling her into a hug as she started to cry. " I don't have any friends there anymore with Maria working on the other show." "all those women hate me..." he kissed her forehead you "guys will be fine..."  
a few hours after she calmed down John convinced her to go on the road with him and to bring the kids.

"you know I don't know how she'll do it?" Becca said.  
"when Chyler wants something she goes for it... but if you want to you could go with her...I'll be gone a lot go have fun!"  
"really?"  
"really go... I know you miss traveling around and doing stupid shit with her and I'm sure Tatum could use a road buddy." "thank you. " Becca squealed hugging him tightly "Chy I'm with going ya girl." Becca shouted up the stairs. Leland silently hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 5

"Tatum..." John hollered "where is our child?" he asked Chyler. " I thought you had her..." Chyler looked stricken and went searching through their large hotel suite "Tatum Grey Cena if you are hiding this isn't funny come out now." "stay calm baby I'm gonna go see if Becca's got her." John opened the door to see his daughter, Jessie Chapman. and Aurora Levesque. Playing in the hall way. "What are you guys doing playing out here... you know to play Barbies inside the rooms." "Its to noisy in my room." Jessie offered. "And my brother wont quit squalling." Aurora said "My friends where out here." Tatum smiled. Dimples identical to John's popped out at him. John delivered the girls to their prospective rooms and carried Tatum back to theirs. "you scared me girlie." "sorry daddy. He closed the door behind them. "Found her Chy!" Chyler ran over kissing Tatum. "Where?" "Hallway..." "Don't leave the room with out me or daddy you hear?"

"Yeah."

Chyler dressed Tatum but John did her hair everyday. Her Keri Russel like curls would tangle easily and John was the only one patient enough to work out each individual snarl gently for his tender headed daughter. He ran the brush through her hair slowly. "Daddy where do babies come from?"

"The stork...why do ask?"

"Because Aurora said the reason uncle randy and aunt Becca where being so loud is cause they were making babies... if it thats how it works I don't want them making them sounded painful and why would they babies together?"

"Ummm they weren't making babies together they were playing video games you know how loud I get when I play halo right?

"Yeah..."

"And you are not allowed to make babies.... I mean have the stork bring you babies until I'm dead ok?"

"Dad where does the stork get the babies from?"

"God." John said easily as he fixed a pig tail.

"Daddy are you glad the stork brought you me?"

"Yes very." he finished her hair and the pigtails where at the same height today and he felt proud of himself. He kissed her cheek "Now what do you want for breakfast today?" "Chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipped cream." ".I'm gonna go tell mama we are headed down then you and I can have our breakfast date".

"You have time today?" Tatum said smiling "Yup.". John went into the next room and he whispered into Chyler's ear. "I am going to kill randy I almost had to explain sex and adultery to our five year old. Apparently they got to loud for Jessie."

"They always gotta fuck things up royally don't they?" Chyler whispered back. "going to breakfast with my best girl be back in a few." he kissed her cheek. She smiled. John maybe overly driven in his work but no would say he wasn't an exceptional dad.

When Tatum and John walked into the hotel restaurant Jessie looked over sullenly.

"What's wrong Jess?" Randy asked shooting a worried glance at Becca

"I miss my daddy."

"Well he should be done in Denver soon... but you can call him when we get back to the room." Becca said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

The thought of Leland made Becca feel instantly guilty.... meanwhile at the Cena table. "So Tater how are you liking homeschooling with the other wwe kids?"

"Jamie Jericho is a butt hole!"

"Is he?" John barely stifled a smile.

"Daddy he pulls my hair."

"That just means he likes you...and ladies don't say butt hole." John said fixing the napkin into the collar of her pink shirt. Tatum looked unconvinced. "where you ever mean to mommy?" "No I pretty much avoided her I don't do well temptation."

"Whats that?"

"you know how mama said not to eat all your Halloween candy at once but you did it anyway because you just couldn't help yourself thats temptation."

"and I got _really_ sick..."

John laughed "And you got really sick." Tatum saw Dave Batista come into the restaurant she yanked her napkin out of her collar and blushed. Dave walked by there table "Hey John...Morning Miss Tatum." he said smiling at her. She smiled back blushing slightly "Morning Dave." "You gonna come wish me luck on my match tonight?"

"Uh huh."

"Good see you guys tonight."

"bye dude ."

bye Dave."

"Bye miss Tatum..."

after Dave walked off. "You have your eyes on bigger and better things than Jamie Jericho I see." John smiled

"Daddy..." Tatum pleaded.

"So you are wishing my opponents luck now?"

"Shh Daddy..." John laughed " iIts ok to have a crush Tatum I won't tell anyone."

"Well you said I can't marry you cause its illegal and you already married mommy...I've moved on."

" Oh, I got told didn't I ... I knew I shoulda let you continue with the idea of marrying me."

John planned to work out with Randy today he saw him stand near the bar bell rack. He started slapping about Randy's head and shoulders. "Dude why are you hitting me." slap slap slap "Dude stop!" he tried unsuccessfully to cover himself . **Slap** "What did I do?" "You and Becca" slap "Where so damn loud" slap slap "That you drove her kid from the room." "and I" slap slap slap "And I almost had to explain to my five year old what sex and adultery was!" "My five year old he screamed slapping him again."Dude I'm sorry really !"

"Yeah well thats not all my worries." John said getting on the treadmill "Tatum has a crush on Dave is it weird that it made me wanna cry"

"No real men cry.. Allie has a crush on the neighbor boy... I wanted to lock her in her room."

"When we cry because someone knee us in the crotch doesn't count dude."

"I cry... I cried when Allie was born and the first day of kindergarten I bawled like a baby... I cried when Becca got married."

"Dude.."

"I know you told me not to go."

"No I... its just there is no clean way outta this...you know that right?"

"I know..."

"You want her tell her but you guys gotta quit hiding from things." He increased the speed of his run

"I know your right."

Chyler levered herself up on the counter in the kitchenette to sit.  
"You know I'm almost jealous Becca I don't believe I've ever had sex so good I forgot my kid."

"I felt awful I didn't realize she was gone till John brought her back..."

"What did you tell her? John told Tatum you were playing video games!"

"I just said we were play wrestling like Randy does and not to mention it to Leland."

"And you think thats going to work?" "Mama I want a snack." Tatum said interrupting them Chyler leaned over opening the mini fridge. Pulling out a bag of cheese cubes handing them to Tatum "You guys still have juice?" Tatum nodded Chyler closed the fridge. "Share with Jessie." "Okay." Tatum went back to her sponge bob marathon.

"Anyways?"

"I'm hoping she'll keep quiet."

"Make your self useful woman." Becca said "Slice the tomatoes."

Chyler hopped down they were making sandwiches for the guys before the matches.

"You have to choose Becca...you guys can't keep this up forever surely your conscious is going to get you."

"You think it doesn't screw me up ?"

" I don't know Becca.... it didn't mess you up to screw around with Leland did it?"

"I thought we were past this?"

"We are but I'm making a point are you bored or do you love Randy? Its like your sanity flies out the window where Randy is concerned. You guys do this its your pattern fuck and fight pretend like the other doesn't exist and start again so I'm just wondering if your numb to guilt?"

"I'm not numb! Becca screeched "God your a bitch sometimes Chyler you know that?" "Yes I know that and am fine with that because you know I'm right... I'm a bitch because I don't put up with or fall for your bullshit like the boys!"

"So Leland is gone a lot move your ass to Denver if you want it to work out but you know Randy is going to be gone just as much if not more than Leland and believe me girl its sucks.... you don't want more kids get your damn tubes tied but don't act like Jessie is hard to handle because she's not. Make a choice and have the balls to stick with it for once...and it at least be smart enough not to screw around on your husband when you kid is in the next room." Chyler finished slapping John's sandwich together. She put the boys food a bag. " Come on girls we are heading out." Chyler shouted she bent down to pick up Holden settling him on her hip she kissed his cheek repeatedly making kissy noises and his baby laughter filled the room. "If only the other men in my life where as easily made happy as you." Becca said turning and kissing Holden's downy soft baby curls. "I'm going to make a decision tonight or try to will you watch Jessie for me?"

"Yes."

at the arena

John bit into his sandwich. "This is so much better than catering!" "Your just hungry John its not that great babe." "Daddy can I go across the hall and say hi to Dave?" Sure let me finish eating I'll go with you!" Chyler gave John a look. John shrugged as if to say "I tell you later."

later...

Becca and Randy were dropping off Jessie with Chyler before they went out. Chyler had her back turned to the monitor as she changed Holden. Tatum set on the couch watching John's match looking slightly terrified after a particularly nasty looking fall. Randy stepped into the room he squatted down in front of Tatum. "What do Daddy and I always tell you and Allie?" "It looks worse than it is." Tatum repeated. Randy picked her up setting her in his lap. He kissed her temple and started watching with her showing her all the tricks that kept john safe that if you weren't knowing to look for you wouldn't find them. Becca groaned ready to get on with their night. " Becca it will be over in ten minutes then we'll leave it won't kill you to sit down shut up and watch." Randy said

later on when Randy and Becca came back from their night out they both had signs of a fresh roll in the hay. Teeth marks clearly visible on Becca's neck. "We got tattoos." Becca said "You did what?" Chyler exclaimed "Leland is going to kill you he's asked you time and time to get one with him is this your way of telling me you made different choice?"

"No I still don't know what I want!"

"Well let me see the tat...what did Rand get?"

"A cross on his back. She said peeling back the bandage to reveal a blue and purple butterfly. Chyler inspected the tattoo. "Uh Becca?"

"yeah?"

"Did you design this?"  
"No Randy did why?

"Because the word Sugar is written one and Spice is in the other its hidden but its there..."

"I'm going to kill Randy!"

the next morning

Chyler's phone rang off the hook it was Leland on her caller ID

"Hello Le."

"Hey Chy where's Becca she hasn't answered her phone in two days..." Chyler looked at the clock it read 10:30 am.

"We have been really busy babe we planned to sleep in... I know she's fine don't worry."

"Is she sleeping with him Chyler?' she cursed Becca for making her a liar.

"No Leland they are just friends..."

"You swear on Tatum and Holden?"

"Leland I'm not swearing on my kids dude because no matter what I say you'll believe what you believe."

"You're right Chy...I'm sorry!"

"Its alright dude I'll tell her you called."

"Thanks Babe love ya."

"Love ya to lee..." Chyler growled closing her phone she got outta bed and stomped into adjoining suite. "Baby whats wrong?" John walked sleepily behind her she yanked open the door to Randy and Becca's little love nest knowing they would still be asleep since the guys had a day off. "wakey wakey, shankarella and prince full of shit." Chyler chorused fakely sweet. "What fucking bug crawled up your ass Chy?" Becca asked John stood back and decided to set back and watch tornado Chyler.. he knew that look was never good.

"What crawled up my ass is the fact that you made me do the one thing I asked you specifically not I lied to him for you I am done." she tossed the phone on the bed "Call your husband I'm done playing secret keeper and Randy the next time Sam asks me where you are I'm telling her exactly who's bed you keep warm."

"Well if your not keeping my secrets I see no point in keeping yours..." Becca said

"Yeah what secrets do I have beck seriously?"

"John she got pregnant the first time you had sex and had a abortion." Becca said playing her trump card

Chyler turned white as sheet. And John new she wasn't lying "I was young and scared your career was just starting we had just gotten together literally I didn't want anything to mess that up please try and understand I did what I thought was best."

"You killed our child."

"Oh John shut the fuck up and stop being all high and mighty you fucked Lacy during her little Leland lapse." Randy spat out

"Please please tell me you didn't sleep with my sister." Chyler said feeling like someone had punched her. "Baby I was drunk and trying to forget you and it was a mistake we both regret." Chyler sunk to the floor "I'm done John she stated robotically "Looks like you finally got yours Chy!" Becca said spitefully. "Maybe so but you and John make quite the pair after all you fucked DL."

"I knew it." Randy stated "Becca you should probably know your precious Randy isn't as trust worthy as you think he is you know when 'Caught' chlamydia and claimed you cheated and gave it to him he was the one who cheated.." John smirked at Randy "Rebecca Ann Chapman you pick up the goddamn fucking phone now!" Leland voice filled the room. "I thought I hung up honest." Chyler said as Becca turn ghostly white picking up the phone and scurrying off doors could be heard through out the whole hotel as the each went off to deal things in there own way.


	5. Chapter 6

Chyler was tossing stuff haphazardly into a bag.. "Where are you going?" "Home..." she sniffed back tears. "Which one." "Well I guess you'll know when you come back won't you?"

I'm calm enough to talk now ?" he told her.

"Well I'm not." she continued packing.  
"at least tell me why?" he pleaded "because I was 21 and scared that you would leave me when I had just finally gotten what I wanted..."

"I wouldn't have left you I love you." she laughed dryly. "you loved me enough to fuck my sister thats classic."

"it was a huge inexcusable mistake...but you don't love me now you're ready to throw everything away."

her laugh ended on a sob. "Its not about love its about trust."

"I can stay through a lot of things John because I love you... your gone all the time... you went back to working for Vince.... the ring rats who throw themselves at you shamelessly which I'm sure you fallen for in the past I can forgive all that but not this."

"I have never broken my marriage vows I swear to you."

"No you just got my sister in the sack before that rule kicked in." she zipped her bag and started packing the kids. "please don't leave me." he pleaded. "Don't beg it won't change anything...I'm done I want a divorce."

"please don't say that..."

"What? "What do you expect me do john now every single time I see my sister I'm going to think she slept with my husband..."

"we were drunk it meant nothing I barely remember it." he yelled.

"But you do remember it huh? How do you face your brother knowing you slept with his girl?"  
"Please don't tell Sean."

"I won't but I'm not doing it for you or lacy but for him." she zipped the kids bags and tossed there things outside the hotel room door passing Becca silently on her way back in. "Now our little girl is in there wondering what is wrong and I don't know what to tell her got any ideas?"Chyler said.

"I'll talk to her ." john said knowing it was the hardest thing he'd ever do.

He walked over. Kneeling down on her level in front of her. "Hey tater." he saw her tear streaked face and wanted to cry.

"Hey don't cry its nothing you did okay its something I did." he pulled wiped her tears and then held the hankie over her nose. "Blow." she did he wiped her nose. "Did you say sorry daddy?" "Yes but sometimes sorry doesn't work....I made a big mistake and I can't fix it."

"Yes you can daddy you always say never quit. And you always say everything is fixable."

"Oh I'm not giving up but mommy needs some space...she might be sad for awhile or maybe grumpy but its not about you ok..."

"So we have to go home?"

"Yeah..." she teared up "But I wanna stay with you daddy. I'll be a good girl I'll stay outta the way I'll help you with your stuff. I won't play barbies in the hall no more."

"aw baby you have to go with mommy she needs you..."

"Its just like when I go to work I'll be back by Christmas. No matter what happens you're still my best girl ok..."

"daddy whats a divorce..." john swallowed hard trying not to cry. "Hopefully you'll never have to find out." he pulled her to him hugging her tight. "daddy you're crushing me again." "Oops." he loosed his grip. He stood up. Held her hand. Gestured to Chyler to give him holden. "I can put him in the car." "yes." he held holden in his spare arm he smiled sadly as the boy reached for his cap. "you are bound and determined to get this hat aren't you my boy." holden successfully pulled it off john's head and began chewing on the bill of the cap. "you can keep it now son." john said looking a little grossed out. This made a sad smile tug at Chyler's mouth.

John belted in holden kissing his forehead. Ruffling his hair as holden swatted him with the hat. " see you in a few weeks buddy. Love you." he kissed his hand that wrapped around his index finger before he pulled away. He closed the car door and went around to put in Tatum. He picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "Hey its gonna be ok I promise." he rubbed her back "You're sure?" "Yes baby I'm sure." he sat her in the seat and buckled her up. "Gimme kiss" he pointed to his cheek. She kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead "be a good girl remember Santa's watchin' Love ya." "love you too daddy." he walked over to the drivers side Chyler rolled down the window. "what?" "I know you are to mad to hear me out right now but at least tell me where you are headed so I don't worry." she stared straight a head sun glasses covering he eyes. " home to Boston. We are taking the train." he reached trough the window to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She flinched away. "Don't touch me she warned stonily. "I love you."

"Um hmm." she put the car in drive puling away leaving him to watch helplessly. Dave Batista saw the end of the scene. "Cena dude what happened just now."

"Chyler left me." Dave's jaw dropped "what?" Cena and Chyler were the gold standard for healthy relationships in their business he was shocked. "Just keep Orton away from me for awhile I might kill him." "dude what the hell is going on?" "its taking everything I have not to crumble and fucking bawl like a baby... she was serious...and I don't...I can't... she's not going to take my kids from me is she... she wouldn't right? Dave saw tears well in the man's eyes . "no man she wouldn't take you're kids." he squeezed his shoulder.

Chyler got the kids situated in the first class train car. With their snacks and toys and Tatum with her music. She zoned out just for a few minutes or so she thought... "Mommy are okay you cried through 2 cds." "Yeah sunshine I'm fine...sorry." she wiped her eyes. Tatum reached for her hand and held it in her tiny one. Chyler felt bad for leaning on her daughter for comfort but she thought holding her had maybe the only thing keeping her from falling a part.

She fed the kids putting them to bed. picking up their toys. She put Holden's blocks in his cubbie and stopped momentarily to watch him sleep. She ran her fingers through his downy soft hair. He still clutched john's favorite red sox cap in his tiny hands. She turned leaving and closed the door with a quite click.

She laid in bed unable to sleep unsure if it was because she couldn't shut her mind off or because he and his snores were not there to lull her into sleep. she got up took a sleeping pill and grabbed her body pillow yo use in place of john to cuddle, It was unsatisfying it was much lumpier and more squishy than her husband.

Two days later

Sean Cena got a phone call from his and Chyler's favorite bar it seemed she was drunk and wouldn't go home so he came to aces high a dive bar in south Boston to get her. He saw her standing on top of a pool table in a bright blue hoodie and tight jeans and heels she was dancing around with her back to him. "ready to go home Chy?" she looked over her shoulder at him "Nope I wanna dance! Join me!" she turned and jumped up and down on the pool table "Be careful thats old it might break..." "Nah they are WAY sturdier than they look! I've had sex on one did you knows that?" "The one in your parents basement." she hiccuped drunkenly. "one of those things I didn't need to know." Sean muttered. "we were bad..." "come on get down from there..." Sean stepped up wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her down. " john's just bad in general but I is not supposed to talk to you about that." "why not?' "cause I just can't." "I'm hot.." she mumbled. She unzipped the hoodie tossing it at him. His jaw dropped. She was wearing brown and pink lace corset with a v section cut out almost down to her navel he could see flashes of cleavage and a little brown ribbon tied the in the center of her chest teasingly. "its forty fucking degrees out side why are dressed like this? Put this back on!" he put the hoodie back on her zipping it up. Everyone who knew Chyler was a bit more likely to remove articles of clothing when drunk. He had dealt with it for years . He was glad the bar was deserted. "So you are trying to torture my brother huh?" "Nopey... just wanted to wear it... why am I not pretty?" "you are gorgeous but thats beside the point..." "am I as pretty as lacy? "yes... Chy what's up?" she looked near tears. "I can't talk about it I don't want to..." she hugged him and was half asleep against his chest. Picked her up carrying her to the car.

Two days later...

John's phone rang he answered quickly hoping it would be Chyler

"Hello..."

"daddy..." Tatum sniffled. " hi baby you ok..." "mommy won't get outta the tub?" "well how long she been in there?" "since Hannah Montana." "John knew in Tatum time that meant three o'clock he looked at his watch it was no five in Massachusetts." "Daddy the waters really cold I felt it....I keep saying her name and she won't say nothing...and holden is crying really loud I think he's hungry." Tatum was sobbing in earnest now. "I'm coming home ok and I'm calling grandma to come over she'll be there in ten minutes thats like six commercials." "I'm calling grandma then I'll call you right back OK?" luckily his parents lived just a few blocks from them. As soon as his mother picked up he started talking. "mom I need you go check on Chyler. Tatum called me and said she zoned out in the tub we've been fighting mom and I did something really bad shes not handling it well! I know she takes sleeping pills sometimes maybe she took one to many or something just please help me.." "What did you do son?" "not now mom please just go I'm scared. I told Tatum I'd call her back... I gotta go..." "Keep her on the phone till I get there john."

" I know."

"ok love you." he called Tatum back "Hey tater did you see mama take anything today like medicine..." "no she said she was gonna take a bath then make me lunch." "well grandma will be there soon." "I made holden a bottle is that ok... I used the microwave not the stove an filled it up with water to the the eight with three and half scoops shook it and tested it on my wrist like mommy did I do it right?" "yes you did fine ." "now I is feedin' him he likes it" "My big girl..." "mommy gonna be ok?" yes she'll be fine no worries tater." carol Cena unlocked the front door to her sons home. She pet tyra who was more teddy bear than guard dog. And walked to the living room where her granddaughter set on the couch singing you are my sunshine into the phone her son obviously having ran out of ideas to keep his daughter calm was now having a bi coastal sing along. She ran her finger through Tatum's curly locks. "grandma's here." she announced to john. "ok give grandma the phone bye love you." "love you to daddy bye bye"

"Mom..."

"I'm gonna go check on her and call you back." "ok"

John walked into Vince's office. "I need off work there's a problem at home."

"you know you can't go home your on probation."

"I have to you don't understand its an emergency"

"no. do it and lose your job." John threw a chair against a wall putting holes and cracks in the wall with its force. "Its coming out of your pay check to fix that." "Asshole." john stomped out passing randy on his way. "dude you ok..." "don't speak to me." "I'm sorry john..."

"I wish I believed that."

Carol Cena walked into the large master bathroom. "Chyler honey." she squatted down to her eye level by the tub. "Mom I didn't mean to scare anyone especially Tatum but that pill I took was stronger than I expected and I'm afraid to get up my everything feels heavy." "what did you take? how many? "one of those little white pills of john's just one." "lets get outta the tub first." carol helped the tiny girl stand. Wrapping a towel around her help her step out of the tub. Carol sat her in the big comfy chair near the tub and went over to the counter. "Chyler these are oxycotin honey. No wonder they zonked you." I just wanted to be able to function and not think about it and john functions fine on them." " honey john is two hundred and forty pounds and six foot one and he takes the for his neck pain. You my girl are the weight equivalent of one of his limbs." "I think you'll be fine just don't do it again." "they were so tiny I didn't know they could knock out a horse." Carol walked over to Chyler's bureau in the bedroom pulling out sweat pants one of john' ratty t-shirt she knew Chyler slept in. she came back and helped her dress. "now you wanna tell me what the it is that you don't want to think about?" " I can't tell you'll be ashamed of us." Chyler said putting her arm in a sleeve "it smells like him how is that possible he hasn't worn it for months." "its like cell memory baby even if it doesnt smell like him you can still remember his scent. Now spill the beans."

"John slept with Lacy... and I had an abortion three months after we started dating I did it without telling him I was pregnant."

"I'm sure you did what you thought was best. John slept with Lacy?" Sean's lacy? You're sister?"

"the one and only."

"when?"

"when I was with Leland and before she and Sean got together." she pulled on the sweat pants shakily.

"Well its in the past and you guys can't change it."

"No but I can't see my way past it either." they walked down the stairs Tatum ran at Chyler. "Mommy!" "I'm fine... sorry I scared you." "its okay will you make me macaroni?"

"gourmet kraft mac coming right up." they sent Tatum to watch cartoons "you set down on that barstool. " she sat in her warmly modern kitchen while Carol made lunch. "so what you gonna do my girl?"

"Not tell Sean for starters..."

"that means keep my mouth shut right?" Chyler nodded. "as for my son..."

" I don't know? I told him I want divorce and for the first time I really thought about it and can do it if I have to but..."  
"you still love him."

Chyler laughed sadly. "In spite of it all. How does he do that? How does he sleep with my sister and I still love him?" "love blind and knows no bounds girly." "yeah but I love weird stuff."

"like what?"

"His snores.."

"He's done that since he was a baby." carol smiled. "I love that too."

"and the way he smiles when he comes home after working . Or when he watches baseball games holden and acts he actually understands. and the fact that he can make laugh to the point of peeing my pants.. or that he will play barbies with Tatum. The fact that the movie sweet home Alabama makes him emotional."

"you better keep that last bit to yourself the boys will have a field day... the question is can you forgive him? Crap I gotta call him." carol picked up the phone off the cradle on counter dialing quickly. "hey son she's fine... took one of your pills to relax and underestimated its strength. Okay." she held out the phone to Chyler. "He doesn't believe me wants to hear your voice."

"Hi john."

"Baby are you sure you're okay."

"fine..."

Please talk to me don't hang up."

"You love me right?"

"yes without question."

"then why? Why Lacy? Why not some skanky ring rat I'd never face?"

"I was drunk baby please believe me it meant nothing absolutely nothing less than nothing."

"did you want lacy and just settle for me?"

"what god no!"

"I mean I get it shes blond and beautiful and tall and curvy."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Chyler you're drop dead gorgeous every single man I know looks at you like they want nothing more than to take you from me."

"if you were me would you trust you again?"

"I trust you with Leland."

"wrong answer." she hung up. "mentioning Leland was hitting below the belt. Its yet be seen weather forgiveness is the cards mom." she got up to check on the kids leaving carol to stir the macaroni.

Meanwhile with Becca!

Becca shivered as she got off the plane in Denver, even though the day was exceptionally warm for the autumn. She hated Denver as it was, but here she was, having to look her husband in the eye and confess she had not only cheated with the man Leland hated, but his own brother, his very own flesh and blood. True, she and Leland were on a little break when the incident with Duane Lee happened, but upon getting back together, Leland had asked whom she had been with and had confessed his partners, but she chose to keep Duane Lee a secret. It wasn't just Leland she had to face, but Duane Lee as well…after hanging up with Chyler after overhearing the conversation, Leland took out his aggression on the only person he could and that was Duane Lee. After that situation finished, Duane Lee called Becca and out of fear, she let it go to voice mail.

"You fucking bitch! You said you would never tell him!" Duane Lee hollered into her voice mail and Becca's blood drained from her face and finally got the balls to call him after taking a swig from the J.D bottle that Chyler left on the kitchen table.

"Duane Lee?" Becca whispered when he answered his cell and she heard him sigh, begging that he wouldn't yell at her.

"What the fuck do you want? Do you realize that not only my brother hates me now, but so does my wife? It was one time, Becca. Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him!"Becca cried out and Duane Lee sighed again and he muttered a quick apology. "Chyler didn't shut the phone off and Leland was still there and she blabbed about it."

"Yeah, well, Leland split my lip open and you do know that you're coming to Denver, right?" He asked sympathetically and Becca shivered involuntarily. She did know that she was headed to Denver, she had received an alert on her Blackberry that there were two tickets waiting for her at the JFK airport for a direct flight to Denver. She was to leave in the morning.

"Yeah, I know. He's going to kill me and make it look like an accident, isn't he?" Becca said lightly and Duane Lee guffawed with her.

"Nah, he's mad but he'll get over it. I mean, c'mon, you and Randy? He knew there was something still there when you got together." Duane Lee said with sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about the whole Randy thing. I was thinking about you and me."

"Oh man, Becca. Don't worry about it."

Becca was worrying, however. As she hoisted Jessie higher on her arm as she wheeled the suitcase towards the arrivals, she cringed when she saw Leland standing there. He had a pink Barbie doll box in his hands and he smiled when Jessie turned her face around and saw her father, but just before that, Leland was sending Becca toxic stares that made her hairs stand on end She hadn't seen a look like that since before they were married, since before they were engaged, during the time when Becca and Chyler were both being blackmailed by Vince McMahon. Leland started to walk towards them and Becca placed Jessie onto the floor and she ran over to her father as Leland knelt down to embrace his daughter.

"It's the right one! You got me the right one!" Jessie exclaimed and Becca shot Leland a look when he let Jessie open the other package he had brought with him. He knew she hated Jessie being spoiled and Leland was doing just that to get back at her.

"Of course I got the right one. You don't think I know what my little girls needs and wants?" Leland hugged her tight and when he released her, he tickled her cheek with one of her braids.

"Hey honey…" Becca said weakly when Jessie looked at them and Leland embraced Becca in an awkward hug.

"Quit it. Let's stop pretending. Might as well give her the truth early on." Leland hissed into Becca's ear and when he released her, he put Jessie onto his shoulders and walked towards the exit, leaving Becca standing there with her suitcase.

When the threesome arrived at Leland's home, the air could still be cut like a knife. The ride was quiet, especially after Jessie fell to sleep in the back and the forced happy talk ended. They rode in silence from Denver to Colorado Springs and B Becca's eyes were on the brink of tears the entire time. She understood Leland's feelings, she understood why he would be angry, but there was something about this moment when she thought that seeing her and Jessie would erase all the rage that would have been building. This was the first time they had spoken or seen one another since that night Leland overheard the conversation and she wondered as she tried to touch him whether they would ever repair their relationship.

"When are we going to talk?" Becca asked Leland that night after dinner. Leland had dragged Becca over to Beth and Duane's for dinner and Becca knew it was to torture her. She hated Beth and Duane and even more so the smoking and the noise that Leland's family exuded.

"Talk? I don't plan to talk to you." Leland snapped and Becca's hairs stood up on end again at his tone. He spoke at her like she was a jump or another drug dealer that Leland had to deal with.

"You don't? So you forgive me?" Becca asked and Leland's eyes flashed with anger and he laughed darkly.

"Are you insane? Forgive you? Never. Becca, you have destroyed what little trust I ever had for you." Leland said with a crack in his voice and he turned away, Becca knew he was tearing up.

"Then why did you marry me if you don't trust me?" Becca said with a little defensiveness in her voice and Leland's soft moment crystallized and the nasty Leland that Becca hated was back.

"Why did I marry you? Why did I fucking marry you? I dunno, Becca, maybe because I loved you and you fucking PROMISED you loved me!"

"I DO love you!" Becca cried out and Leland laughed darkly and Becca's pride and confidence were destroyed just by that laugh. "I do love you, Leland."

"Great way to show it. We're done Becca. We're fucking done. I'm filing for divorce after Christmas. Oh and Jessie is staying with me. You can fuck that overly orange fucker all you want now, but my daughter will not have to bear witness to your sluttiness." Leland said with a whisper and he didn't look back when Becca collapsed to the floor. He simply left the room and left her in the master bedroom on the bedroom floor.

"I'm pregnant." Becca mumbled to herself and she lied on the floor and cried, knowing that he was serious…this wasn't a bluff this time.

Chyler answered the door half expecting the flower delivery guy again. instead Becca stood at her door. "what are you doing here?" "He kicked me out and doesn't want me." "wonders never cease do they?" Chyler replied sarcastically. "Why don't you go build your little love nest with randy you two sad fuckers deserve each other." "He went to visit Sam and Allie." " covering his tracks i see some things never change." Chyler laughed. "Anyways why are you here and where is Jessie?" "I have no where else to go Chyler please. he took Jessie from me and is filing for divorce and I'm pregnant." it gets better and better come in." "you're still mad at me." "oh I'm livid you and randy always gotta take someone down with ya!" she stepped in with her things and Chyler closed the door. "It looks like a florist shop in here." Becca said taking the sight of dozens of roses in every available color covering every single surface. "Please tell me this didn't work on you." Becca said. "no but him sending Tatum her own half dozen of pink tulips with a note that read "for my best girl i love you daddy." softened me up some." "thats dirty pool." Becca replied. "Yes it is. but I think actually did it so she would smile not just make me melt." "what are you going to do?" Becca asked Chyler shrugged "Got your choice made yet or did Leland make it for you?" "I honestly don't know what to do Chyler." "and you don't know who the baby belongs to?"

"No I don't Becca said.


	6. Chapter 7

"What is that?" Becca said looking over Chyler's shoulder looking on to her sketch pad. "It's a little short blazer for Tatum for the Christmas party."  
"well it looks like a candy cane exploded but its kinda cute."  
"Tatum picked the fabric." Becca's eyebrow raised  
"She loved it and she was excited about me making her something special I couldn't say no. I have a silver shimmer fabric mini skirt that she wears that will look good along with a black turtle neck she'll look cute."  
"It's kinda loud."  
"What can I say she's my child. Want me to make one for Jessie?"  
"She won't be here Leland's to pissed at me."  
"Yes she will he's not cruel enough to keep you from her at Christmas."  
"you're sure about that?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What is this?" Becca picked up the remnants of a cashmere turtle neck. Chyler looked over her shoulder at what Becca held. "Shit I gotta finish that... its Randy's Christmas present... I got bored." Chyler shrugged "you got bored and made a cashmere turtle neck?"  
"Made John one too but his is pumpkin thats cranberry."  
"How did you get Randy's measurements so perfect it like... I dunno you've seen him naked or something."  
"I have seen him shirtless..." Chyler laughed at the face Becca made. " Becca honey I measured him don't worry. It helps that I have a good eye though."

"Mama!" Tatum shouted scaring ten years off Chyler's life. She and Becca raced down the stairs "mama he's doing it!" Tatum grinned as holden stood on wobbly legs by himself. "stay son don't move ." Chyler ran back upstairs to get her phone. She ran back down moving slowly toward holden who stood stock still trying to figure out how he'd done that. Chyler started taking video on her phone. "say hi daddy!" holden happily gurgled. "son please don't walk until your daddy gets home." Chyler said. Tatum sat be hind holden prepared to catch him but not touching him. He fell back promptly on to his butt. And into Tatum's arms. "good job bubba!" Tatum said. Chyler turned the camera on herself "well john if you hurry home you might not miss the first steps you know how fast he likes to do stuff. Send daddy love guys." she turned the camera back on the kids as the blew kisses "love you daddy!" Tatum shouted. Chyler sent the video  
to john's phone. " that was a nice thing you did." Becca said. Chyler shrugged "whatever happens between us shouldn't touch our children... he loves them I'm not going to rip them away from him just to be mean."  
"Like Leland?"  
"that was anger Becca he'll give her back. If you want her no one is going to be able to keep her from you no matter how hard they try."  
"I wanted her you know....contrary to what everyone thinks I wanted Jessie."  
"I know that...and you want this baby no matter who's it is right?"  
"Yes..."  
"good because just by sheer percentage it leans toward randy being the father."  
"It could be Leland's." Becca said hopefully  
"Could be but you and I both know its a slim chance."  
"and you think because its most likely Randy's I'll end up raising it alone."  
"Bingo! I'm sorry but I just don't see Leland's sticking around if its Randy's."  
"and Sam still knows nothing he'll wanna keep it that way I don't really see him ruining what little is left of his marriage to be a father to your baby unless you choose him...which is what we both know he's waiting for but right now he can have his cake and eat it to so he'll do it as long as he can."  
" Sam's not right for him." Becca stated "that's your opinion...she's stuck by him I know how hard that gets... she has my respect despite the fact she sticks her head in sand where the affairs are concerned."

meanwhile...  
john phone rang out that he had a video message he watched the video Chyler sent him. Randy caught his sad expression. "Dude go home I'll cover for you... you might make home in time to decorate the tree with Tatum."  
"Thanks man!"  
"no problem just tell Chy I'm sorry becks and I screwed things up for you guys..."  
"I will dude see you at the annual party!"

Chyler Becca and Tatum put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. "Mama daddy always puts this one on." Tatum held up the number one daddy ornament she made him.  
"Save it for him baby he can put it on when he gets home."

John walked into his home and saw Tatum sleeping on the couch with a note and the ornament the note was in Chyler's hand writing "She was insistent on waiting up for you to put your ornament on tree. The couch bed is made out for you. Chyler.  
John shook Tatum awake. "Hi tater."  
"Daddy." she smiled John looked at the picture the ornament held of He and Tatum on her first Christmas. "OK where should I put it?" she pointed to the highest possible bough and john had to smile. He had to stand his tip toes but go the ornament in place. "OK I'll carry you up to bed." he picked her up. " love you daddy." she mumbled half asleep "love you baby." the smell of baby powder and very strawberry shampoo enveloped him. He ran a hand through her curls as he carried her upstairs. She was asleep on his shoulder by the time. He reached her door.

John woke to Chyler squeaking fearfully. "I carried her up." he said scratching his chest and squinting at her from the pullout couch. "Mornin' pretty baby." "Oh do not flirt with me." she stomped off. "Baby if you think thats flirtin' you're losing your touch he shouted after her Chyler groaned. "careful darlin' you're turnin' me on before long I'll have you all tangled up in the tinsel."a wooden spoon flying from the kitchen hit the6 back of john's head. "Ouch." Chyler laughter was carried back to him on the air.

Chyler had most of the food set out and ready to go and the house decorated cheerily. Sean had helped her put up the lights on the house. As lacy entered the kitchen asking if she could help with anything Chyler said "I know." "about?' "You and john and your little one nighter." "He told you?" "No randy blabbed. But if see you even so much as blink at john in away I find displeasing I rip the hair from your head by your fake blond roots." "Listen I feel terrible about it." "uh huh.. Shit... john I need your help" Chyler shouted . John appeared out of nowhere. "You rang baby." "Can you pour that chocolate on to the pan.." "ooh fudge." "you sneak holden a piece of that your a dead man." "party pooper."

Chyler sought momentary refuge in Tatum's hide out beneath the stairs the door opened. "I checked the pantry first and then I thought no mom found us to fast in there last year figured this was the next best choice. " john came in closing the door behind him seeming Giant like in the small space. "Why won't you all leave me alone?" "I tried that it doesn't work so I married you." Chyler laughed "I'm trying so hard to stay mad at you and I can't and its really fucking pissing me off." she sniffed and wiped her eyes moving to leave. He looped his arm around her waist. "You can be mad at me for this later."he crushed his lips down hers. He softened the kiss taking his time. She moaned opening her mouth to him. He swept his tongue in to her mouth tasting her. As he held her face in his free hand stroking along her jawline with his thumb. They broke a part out of need for air. "Damn...I'm such a weakling." she whispered. "No  
your not you scared the shit of me when you left... but just so you know your ass was mine the moment you put on this little plaid skirt and the fuck me perfume." "the perfume was just to be mean to you." "figured as much. Later though when there are not so many people. The perfume will have its desired affect. I like the skirt though leave it on." he opened the closet door and shoved her out on wobbly legs. They came out to see Becca and Leland staring each other down and randy looking extremely pissed off. "what did you do Chyler? Becca asked as everyone looked at Chyler. "I had to do something to get you all in one room together." Jessie came running up climbing up Becca. "I missed you mommy I gots you a Christmas present." "I missed you too...alot " Becca kissed her cheek "What kinda present?" Becca put her down belatedly remembering her pregnancy. "I'm not tellin' its a prize" "really OK..." Becca wiped at  
Jessie mouth where green dye presided "what have you been eating?" "Tatum gave me a cookie." Leland sent Jessie to play. "we need to talk all three of us after dinner." Becca said.  
When Becca saw Leland walk into the room, she instinctively touched her belly and she swore she saw Leland's eyes dance when she did so. He looked down at her stomach, but his eyes came back up and met her icy eyes and the wateriness was still there. They went to sit down at the table for dinner and Leland grabbed Jessie's hand and led her to the table and he snorted when he saw the setup of the table. The dining room table was long and Chyler and John each took one end of the table, with Holden on the end with Chyler and Tatum on the end of with John. Leland and Becca were on the west wall and Randy's family was on the east wall. They all sat down and Leland caught Randy's icy stare on Becca and he snarled at Randy.

"Becca, you look beautiful tonight." Randy casually mentioned and Leland's eyes turned black, even though he was trying hard not to be jealous…after all, he was mad at her.  
"Thanks…" Becca muttered and all the adults, including Sam, noticed how she smoothed her top after his comment and tugged on the bottom, creating more visible cleavage.  
"She is gorgeous, isn't she? My beautiful wife and mother of my child." Leland said between gritted teeth and he=2 0reached behind Jessie's chair and touched Becca's soft hair. He stroked a loose piece of hair that had fallen out of her clip and brushed it back behind her ear.  
"Daddy? Cut my=2 0meat please." Jessie said in a singsong voice and both Randy and Leland looked over at Becca. Her daughter had mastered the same flirty voice that her mother was known for, one of the many traps that she had used to trap two out of the three men sitting at the table.

The turkey dinner that Chyler had made was delicious and Becca noticed that Randy and Leland seemed to be having a contest to see who could eat the most of Becca's candied yams, something both men usually only took to be polite, unlike John, who would eat just her yams. Becca watched Randy reach for the yam bowl at the same time as Leland and a power struggle for the spoon ensued. Becca threw her fork down in anger and both of them stopped the struggle and Becca swore she heard Sam let out a tiny sigh of sadness. Randy let Leland have the spoon and Leland smiled with relish at Randy as the last of the yams came out onto his plate. Chyler and John were shooting looks at one another the entire time and both of them had such sympathy for Sam, who didn't understand what was going on…or if she did, she wasn't letting it be known to the group.

"Oh Holden!" Chyler exclaimed and everyone looked up to see him with mashed potatoes in h is hair and gravy dripping down his cheek.  
"Well, he likes your taters, Tater." John said sweetly to Tatum and ruffled her hair and everyone laughed when Tatum got up and ran over to her little20brother and hugged him gently. Becca and Leland noticed Jessie watching the display longingly and Becca felt that twinge in her stomach again and her hand went back down and she could no longer ignore the chocolate stare from Leland.  
"Excuse me." Becca mumbled and she pushed her chair back and her heels could be heard running on the marble floors. Chyler looked up and saw both Leland and Randy pushing back their chairs and even Sam's cry out to Randy didn't stop him from running to the doorway with Leland.  
ecca took in a deep breath after she doused cool water onto her face in downstairs powder room and she could hear heavy boots pacing outside the door. Both Leland and Randy were wearing boots that night and the problem that plagued her was that she didn't know which man she wanted more waiting outside the door for her. She was confused in the worst of ways and with a child on the way, she hated herself even more. She couldn't grasp what was happening around her, the pregnancy with Jessie had been so hard, but this one was taking the top prize in stress levels. In the three months of pregnancy, Becca had already been sick twice and bedridden more than once and she dreaded what may happen later. div  
"Nice mess you've gotten yourself in, Becca." She whispered to the mirror and the red rimming around her eyes from crying made her cry out in anger.  
"Becca?" Leland called gently and Becca's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. She was so happy to hear his voice and when Leland began mumbling, her heart fell and then started skipping all over again. "I've got it. She's FINE!" Leland muttered out and Becca knew from Leland's harsh tone whom he was talking to.  
"You're not the only one that cares for her, Chapman." Came Randy's voice and Leland scoffed loudly.  
"Last time I checked, her last name is Chapman and that makes her my wife. Therefore, her emotions shouldn't concern you." Leland snapped back and Becca cowered behind the door when a scuffle started outside with words.  
"Yeah and what a GREAT husband you have been, Chapman. When's the last time you saw your wife? Oh yeah, that's right, Denver and your stupid bounty hunting business is more important than her feelings!" Randy spat back and the framed photos of meadows rattled in the bathroom as Leland pushed him back.  
"STOP IT!" Becca cried out and she opened the door and saw both men red in the face and Leland's arm across Randy's neck.

Becca sat both the men down on separate chairs and she paced back and forth, her stomach churning. She could20feel the little she ate at dinner rolling around in her stomach and the pangs of hunger ripping through her. She hadn't been eating, that much was apparent to both Leland and Randy and when Leland embrace d her upon walking into the house for appearances only, he could feel every bone, except for a prominent little bump in her stomach. Becca regained her composure and she propped herself up on the edge of the sofa and let out a deep breath.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Leland asked and Becca shot him a poisonous glare when he went to stand up. Leland sat back down and Randy looked over at Becca and thought about making an attempt, but from the fiery look in her eyes, he knew better.  
"Becca, what's wrong?" Randy asked and Leland's face fell when Becca sighed and opened her mouth to speak.  
"There's something I need to tell you both and it's so hard to say it." Becca cried out and Leland and Randy saw her face fall and both stood up at the same time and reached for her. "I'm three months pregnant and there's a small possibility…" Becca started, but she wasn't able to finish as she was pushed backwards when Randy lunged for Leland, both of them knowing what the rest of her statement was.

Becca fortunately landed in a chair and she sat back up to find Randy on top of Leland and she watched in horror as Randy's fist made contact with Leland's e ye. Becca expected Leland to be knocked out, but he rolled them over and she cringed when his wedding ring hit Randy's lip and split it open and the gush of blood ran from Randy's lip and ripped on to the white carpeting. Becca ran forward as Leland pulled his arm back, ready to strike again and she grabbed Leland's shoulder and she could see the tattoo on his shoulder through his ripped top of their wedding date and underneath was Jessie's name and her birth date.

"Was it worth it?" Leland asked as he stood up after Becca threw him back against the sofa. She was just standing there, unsure of which man she should comfort.  
"Was what worth it?" Becca whispered and Leland looked her right into the eyes and he waved his arms out.  
"Was it worth losing me and Jessie to have one last fuck with that man?" Leland asked and Becca's eyes watered and Leland noticed a tear running down her rosy cheeks.  
"The baby is most likely yours, there is just that possibility!" Becca cried out and she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Leland's legs and pressed her face into his groin. "Don't leave me, Le." Becca whispered and Leland pushed her off of him and walked towards the door. "Lela, think of Jessie!" Becca begged and Leland looked back at her with sadness in his eyes.  
"I am thinking of Jessie. She's all I have thought about since I found out y ou can't keep your legs shut. She needs a mother and a role model and frankly, Becca, you're acting like neither right now."  
"You're an asshole." Randy muttered and Leland looked over at him and smirked.  
"I'm an asshole? How do you think Sam is going to take it when Becca's knocking on your door nine months from now for a DNA test?" Leland said with a sarcastic grin and reached for the knob.  
"Leland, you promising you would never leave me!" Becca screamed and Leland ducked when he felt a cold wind fly by his ear and a loud crash occurred when Becca's heel hit the wall beside the door.

After dinner they all heard screaming and a crash. John was sneaking holden tiny bites of fudge and choler didn't have the energy to stop him he could deal with the sugar crash later. Randy came out of the room with bloodied lip. "I'm done Becca finished he can take care of your bastard love child after all you like being his whore." he snatched up Jessie and left. Then Sam rounded on randy "What did you do?" "You knocked that glorified ring rat up didn't you she slapped him hard "baby Sam...please she turned and walked away. Chyler was lost as to which friend to check on. "I got Sam you go look in on Leland." John said leaving randy to care for becca.


	7. Chapter 8

Chyler ran after Leland. "Wait!" she shouted after him as he put Jessie in the car. Jessie flinched as the door slammed.

"You knew!" He screamed at her.

"So did you." She said calmly.

"I thought you where my friend. Why didn't you tell me?" his voice broke.

"Because I am your friend I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah well I am hurt…not only that my wife screwed around with that slimy roided up womanizing fucker and got knocked up but that someone I loved trusted and valued didn't tell me."

"I know I'm sorry even if Becca's not" Chyler teared up.

"Hey now don't do that I couldn't take it if I am made you cry on top of everything else."

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

"I'm just so…"

"Mad." Chyler supplied.

"That's one word for it…I just don't get it…" he growled

He's Randy she's Becca there's not much to get it's their thing…"

"So it's like you and John all over again… that's what you're saying?"

"I don't know maybe…"

"Jesus, I'm just so tired of having to fight fate for the women I love!" he yelled he strode forward yanking her to him. He kissed her hard and angry… Chyler squealed in surprise shoving at him lightly. When he broke the kiss "Feel better?" Chyler asked.

"A little…"

"Good but you can't use me to get even…I love him."

"I know that but I can't believe you let him off the hook for sleeping with your sister so easy…"

"Oh he's so not off the hook… Just like I know Becca isn't off the hook fir sleeping with DL either…Ria speaking to him yet?"

"Nope…"

"Well you know… that that was nice for a pissed off kiss!" she smiled "Now come inside in let me clean you up…I won't take no for answer…" she gestured to thee mean looking cut on his cheek bone. "You're gonna have one hell of a shiner Bud."

"She's in there with him."

"Yes if you guys start another fight I'll beat both of your asses and I won't need john's help either." She said walking to the car to get Jessie out. Opening the door she unbuckled and lifted her out. Jessie clung to Chyler trembling and weepy.

"It's ok Jess."

"Daddy's way mad… she sniffled burying her face in Chyler's neck.

"Yes he's mad but not at you ok."

"What happened?" Jessie wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting but I has nothing to do with you." Chyler hitched Jessie higher on her hip. She ran her hand down Jessie's dark locks swaying from side to side slightly she hummed storms never last and felt Jessie begin to relax. Jessie leaned back looking at Chyler. "Daddy and Uncle Randy fought and made each other bleed." Leland growled at Jessie using the term "Uncle Randy" Chyler shot him a look.

"My brothers get in trouble for fighting."

"Wanna put daddy and uncle randy in the corner?" Chyler asked Jessie giggled Chyler wiped the tears from m her cheeks with her free hand "Better?"

"Better."

"Ok why don't you go play with Tatum? She put Jessie down and she ran inside. Chyler turned to see Leland looking at her funny. "What?"

"Nothing I just got a glimpse of what john gets to see every day you are good at the mom thing."

"So is Becca remember that ok?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Her actions with randy have nothing to do with her ability to love or parent Jessie… let go inside its cold out here."

They went inside to find Becca attending to randy's split lip. "Sit at the island and don't move." Chyler commanded Leland before leaving to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"When she came back she whispered to Becca "switch with me so Sammy doesn't kill you" the nodded over to her as Sam walked in with John behind her.

Chyler wet a cotton swab with peroxide. Swiping to on the cut his lip. He breathed in sharply "Sorry Rand." It had stopped bleeding but his lip was swelling.

"Johnny will you get me some ice?"

"Sure baby." He stepped around Sam moving to the fridge he wrapped the ice in a dish towel handing it to randy. "I find it funny bounty boy popped you one." He teased smiling then went to get steak to put on Leland's eye. "Yeah you find it funny he kissed your wife?" randy popped off. John froze already half way to Leland with the frozen steak. "I was going to tell you once everything calmed down I handled things ok?" Chyler said taking over cleaning up Leland for Becca who looked peaked.

"I know you just wanted to hurt Becca Leland and what better way to do than shoving the woman she'll never be right? Well you'll never be me either she's mine don't do it again. He warned coldly. He put the steak on the island "and Chy I'm not mad despite Randy's best laid plans." He went and stood in between where randy and Leland where seated to keep them from fighting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam spoke for the first time.

"I think that's rather obvious don't you Becca said.

"I wasn't talking to you or randy I was speaking to Chyler." Chyler very carefully put a butterfly strip to Leland's cheek. He saw anger flash in her eyes. He remembered what an angry Chyler was like form when they'd dated and he had the distinct feeling Sam had just lit the fuse to a bomb.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had told you… you don't believe me when I do tell you…"

"Pretty Baby…" john interrupted she put a hand up silencing him. Never taking her eyes of Sam "lets list the ones I have told you about shall we Mickie, Kelly, Melina, Torrie, that positively ugly Kraft service girl. He slept with practically the whole company and still you ignore it or I set there with you while you cry and still you stay."

"He does it because he can get away with it Sam."

"But it's her." Sam cried.

"So If he sleeps with Becca I'm to sing like a bird but anyone else you want me to keep my mouth shut do I have that right? So I didn't tell you this time I was trying to spare you pain because I knew this one was really gonna hurt Sam! I am so fucking tired of being put in the middle of everyone's shit"

"You're a shitty friend Chyler!"

"Oh that's rich Becca fucked stole and married MY boyfriend and still I managed to stay friends with her. Our supposed friends nearly saw to the end of my marriage and put me in the middle of something I asked specifically to stay out of and when I try and protect you two I'm told I'm the shitty friend fuck this I am done…" she wiped the tears brimming her eyes and stomped off to the bathroom.

"I'll get her." Randy said.

"Its all about Chyler isn't it?" Becca snapped

"Shut up." Leland sniped

"We started this Becca and I don't like making my friends cry." Randy stated taking off to where Chyler escaped to.

Chyler heard the bathroom door open and close. She was holding on to the sink with her head down.

"Don't wanna talk about it Johnny."

"Then I'll just say how sorry I am that Becca and I stuck you in the middle."

"You can be sorry all you want your wife still hates me…"

"No she doesn't you just got into the line of fire." He put his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him in a backwards hug. "You still give crappy hugs…" she said looking at him in the mirror. He smiled. "Careful you'll open your lip up again…. Ok Casanova what ya gonna do now? Come on its me spill no judgments."

"Why do I feel like you're the only woman who loves me for just being me?" it was Chyler's turn to smile "Maybe because we've never slept together."

"I like breathing too much for that…"randy teased

"Like you'd have a snow ball's chance in hell."She teased back.

"Ouch you sure know how to boost a man's ego."

"So Becca and the baby or Sam?"

"I love Sam."

"I know."

"I love Becca too."

"I know that too."

"I thought I was over her and it would just be sex."

"Wrong!" Chyler replied.

"You're telling me!"

"So either way my friend you have to choose… that is if Sam doesn't take the choice out of your hands."

"I'd understand it if she did."

"Can I say just one thing Rand?"

"Becca's bored yes you two love each other I don't doubt that but Becca is bored with her life that's why you guys started sleeping together again. It's not soul deep love at least not anymore."

"How would you know that?"

"Because when you love someone that much nothing can keep you away and you guys have been apart for a long time. Married other people had children and were seemingly happy. She's bored…you're lonely that's all this is…"

"Not everyone can be you and john ya know you guys are an anomaly the real thing in a world of fakes…"

Chyler smiled. "Wow I think that was a compliment." Chyler teased

"It was…"

"Thank you…"

"So you are saying I should just give up on Becca and me and move on?"

"I'm smart enough to know I can't tell you to do anything…I'm just trying to make sure you see things from all sides love's not supposed to be hard randy."

"No matter what or who I choose I lose."

"You knew you'd lose before this started bud."

"I just can't lose Allie and if that baby's mine she's wrong if she thinks I'll bow out gracefully and let him raise my kid dead wrong…"

"Number one Sam won't take Alana from you-"

"Shit where's Allie it's too quiet?"

"I don't know where my kids are either!" they rushed out of the bathroom. Sam was talking to john Leland and Becca continued their argument in whispers. "Guys where are the kids?" Chyler asked everyone shot off in different directions. All other guests had bailed when the Jerry Springer fight began. "I never lose my kids…ever."Chyler said near tears "We'll find them girls don't worry john yelled back. " I sent Jessie inside."Chyler told Becca

"They're not in Tatum's room." Randy yelled down

"Not in the tree house either." Sam said coming back in all three women looked ready to bawl.

"Even the baby hauled ass" Chyler sniffed.

"Found him." John came into the breeze way where Becca, Chyler and Sam stood frozen in fear. He held fudge covered Holden out away from his body as if he was a bomb instead of a baby. "One down three to go." John said. "What the hell happened to Holden?" randy as he went to check the den and dining room. "Someone left the candy platter down where he could get the fudge…" "Lovely." Chyler muttered. "One down three to go." John said. Chyler walked over to Tatum's hideout under the stairs jerking the door open "not in the hideout." she yelled. "Not in the kitchen…" Leland said. "Not in the bathrooms either…" Becca said.

"Found them!" randy shouted they all rushed to the dining room all three girls were asleep under the table. Randy picked up Alana hand her to Sam them picked up Tatum who woke slightly. "Uncle randy what happened to your lip?"

"I fell." Tatum giggled "Clumsy…" randy handed her over to Chyler. Chyler quickly carried her up stairs.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby…"

"You and daddy ok now?"

"Yep fine no worries…" Tatum breathed deeply nodding off again

A few minutes later

Chyler watched as Becca held tightly to Jessie Prolonging the goodbye.

"I'll see you soon baby." Becca kissed her check and set her on her feet. Jessie clutched the Christmas gift Becca had given her an American girl doll.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Jess."

Leland remained silent.

Chyler held Becca as she trembled crying half in anger half in sadness as they watched Leland drive away with Becca's child two days before Christmas.

"I can't believe he took her from and I won't be spending Christmas with her."

"Me either but you could follow him."

"No he needs space… and this is my punishment." Chyler hugged her.

"Baby!" john shouted from the bathroom where he was bathing Holden.

"Yeah." She yelled back

"I got the mashed potatoes out of his hair and the chocolate off but he's vibrating and won't stop laughing."

"What? Vibrating?" they walked over to the bathroom door the girls peered in and sure enough as John dried him off Holden shook slightly and laughed maniacally.

"That laugh is just downright creepy!" Becca said from behind Chyler

"Why'd you leave the candy down where he could reach it John?" Chyler asked

"Maybe because of the soap opera go9ing on in our house?"

"Touché`" Chyler replied. Becca groaned.

"What it's kinda true…" Chyler teased. "I'll go get you his PJs be right back." Chyler

told john. Becca had to walk away from the happy scene of john holding a towel clad Holden in front of the bathroom mirror. Saying "Who is that handsome boy? Is that my Holden?" he giggled and laid his head on john's shoulder. "Awww… is monkey butt shy?"

Becca walked up the stairs looking at the pictures that hung along the wall keeping and odd record of their lives. A picture of Tatum as a baby, a wedding photo. A very pregnant Chyler in a bikini striking her best vampy pose. John hanging Holden upside by his ankles both of the smiling gleefully. Then her eyes fell on a photo of the four of them. Becca's little makeshift family before life got complicated. He held her close as though nothing would ever change they all smiled aat her almost tauntingly from the frame. She realized she loved him and could only hope he loved her still and that the baby was his. Chyler came down the stairs just then… "Its gonna be ok you know."

"You sound so sure of everything." Becca said.

"That's because I am. Either way we're still the same girls in that photo." Just then Chyler's cell phone rang…

"Hey Sam…" Becca heard Sam drunkenly berating someone.

"No, Sam honey don't drive I'm on my way now which bar?" Chyler sprinted down the stairs hanging a left she gave john Holden's clothes. "The one on Carlton?" "Gotta go pick up Sammy be back…" she kissed john's cheek "no I don't think he can get frost bite on his pecker from sleeping with the ice queen…yeah I know its areal shame." John laughed "be careful it's icy I love you!" John shouted at the treating back as he dressed Holden. "Love you more." She shouted back him.

Well, Becca me and monkey butt are gonna watch sports center you game?" John asked when he saw her still standing on the stairs. "Come one you shouldn't be alone now besides ten bucks says holden shakes like a chichcua for at least another hour." Becca smiled. "Sure I don't have anything better to do." Becca followed john into the den.


	8. Chapter 9 beccas chapter

The days passed and Becca continued to wait for Leland to call. She was growing anxious that it was nearing Christmas and he hadn't even sent her a text to let her know what was happening. She started to become even moodier than usual and she snapped at the smallest of things, making Chyler and John raise their eyebrows whenever she would leave her room, which wasn't often. She was barely eating and when she did come out, she normally went out and about somewhere alone, often disappearing in her car and returning hours later tear stained and more ornery than before she left.

The day before Christmas Eve was always an exciting time in the Chapman house, it was the time Leland, Becca, Cobie, Dakota and Jessie would go to Oahu and spend time with Beth and Duane. Becca sighed as she collapsed onto the bed after showering and she checked her phone for the hundreth time that day to see if Leland had called. Leland wasn't even allowing Jessie to talk with Becca, she was relying on Chyler to give her updates as to how her daughter was doing. It killed Becca moment by moment and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it before she snapped. She decided that she wasn't going to bring down everyone else's Christmas and she tried hard to get dressed and look like her normal self...

"Alright…you will do up!" Becca cried out loud in the guestroom at Chyler and John's. She looked down at the zipper on her jeans and flew herself back onto the bed and sucked in as much as she could.  
"And you are talking to whom?" Randy purred as he peered around the door and Becca's face flushed. His gaze was locked on her already slightly protruding stomach. Becca was only four months, yet there she was, already looking glowing and radiant with pregnancy.  
"My stupid five hundred dollar jeans!" Becca cried out and Randy was thrown back when she burst into tears. Becca rolled onto her stomach and cried into the pillow and so unlike Leland, Randy slowly backed up and ran into Chyler in the hallway.  
"What's wrong, Orton? Can't take the crying?" Chyler snapped and Randy bit his lip, Chyler was still upset with him for betraying Sam and better yet, possibly ruining Becca and Leland's marriage.  
"She's crying over her jeans. This isn't my job."  
"You're the one that said you wanted to be there for her. You wanted to take the responsibility, you wanted to provide for her and this child until you knew the truth…" Chyler chided and Randy sighed loudly.  
"Okay, I made a mistake. Do you know how it pisses me off when I see him with her?" Randy growled and Chyler frowned.  
"You chose Sam. You chose to leave Becca eight years ago to make your little happy house with Sam, live with it." Chyler said with an air of power and she ducked into Tatum's room and delivered the laundry she had been carrying.

Randy turned on the ball of his foot and walked back towards Becca's room and without knocking, he walked right in and found her in the process of doing up the drawstring on a pair of baggy sweats. They were much to long for her and the way the lingered on touching the cotton; he had an idea to whom they belonged. She was still wearing her wedding ring, something everyone found odd as Leland had mailed her his ring in a manila envelope. Becca looked nothing like the woman both men had fallen for. It was as if she had given up everything. She wasn't caring about her appearance anymore, her eyebrows in needs of a threading and her acrylics were chipped and ragged.

"So…how's the little one doing?" Randy asked in strained conversation. He could feel Becca's slighting of him ever since Thanksgiving.  
"It's fine." Becca responded in a venomous voice and her choice of words sent a cold chill down his spine, not to mention a pit of sadness in his stomach.  
"Becca…" He said with love in his voice and he sat on the very edge of the bed and reached for her hands.  
"What do you want? It's over, Randy. I have nothing. I've lost Leland and Jessie and you. What else is there for me now?" She cried and she collapsed next to him and Randy did the only thing he could think of. He brought Becca's head down into his lap and stroked her dry hair. He cringed as he felt the straw like hair, it seemed she had stopped conditioning as well as dying her hair. Her usual vibrant red was turning into a mousy brown and it just didn't suit her milky skin and crystal blue eyes like the red seemed to.  
"There's that little one inside of you. No matter what, he or she will love you, and they will be yours always."  
"Unless it's Leland's and he takes it away like he has with Jessie!" Becca sobbed and Randy felt a fresh wave of tears soaking into his khaki pants from her eyes.  
"Stop saying "it", Becca. The baby is your child. Stop acting like the baby is a parasite." Randy snapped and Becca sat up and her eyes flickered red with fire.  
"Parasite? Parasite? At least a parasite can be cured! Because of this baby, I have lost EVERYTHING! I have nothing left and you, you, have the audacity to come here and tell me how to behave? Because of you, Randal, because of you, Leland LEFT me and took JESSIE away from me. I pray to fucking God that Sam does that to you. I pray, Randy!" She screamed and they both stopped when Chyler and John came bursting into the room, John taking Randy away.

Chyler tried to calm Becca down, just like with Jessie, this was a risky pregnancy. There was something odd about Becca, she had no problems getting pregnant, but carrying children to term was difficult. Between Jessie and this child, Becca has lost four babies, one each year, right about this time. Chyler put Becca to bed and she tucked her in and texted John to bring up tea for the two of them.

"You need to settle down or you're going to lose this baby too!" Chyler said as John brought the herbal tea up on a tray, Randy nowhere to be seen. As Chyler was stirring honey into Becca's cup, they all heard Randy's motorcycle peeling out of the driveway.  
"I don't care anymore." Becca sobbed and she put the tea down onto the table and the cup rattled in its saucer.  
"You don't care? Becca, what the hell is going through your brain?" Chyler said with a sigh and she adjusted herself on the bed and looked down at Becca's withering frame.  
"No, I don't care. Without Jessie and Leland, I have nothing to live for."  
"You should have thought about that before you messed around with Randy again. Did you really think that Leland would be okay with the thought of you having an affair with Randy?"  
"Like Leland hasn't cheated on me. Does he actually expect me to believe that he has been faithful to me? He was in Denver for months and not to mention now." Becca blurted out and Chyler shook her head.  
"Leland has never cheated on you, so stop trying to make it seem legitimized."  
"Oh yeah? Last time I checked, we're only together because he cheated." Becca interrupted and a blush went across Chyler's face and she stood up and smoothed her shirt.  
"You need sleep. Goodnight, Becca." Chyler backed out of the room and as she was leaving, Becca laughed darkly.  
"You still don't forgive me for taking him away from you, do you? You settled for second best because your first choice chose me." Becca flipped her hair off her shoulder and lied down on the soft bed and closed her eyes, not giving Chyler a chance to respond.

Chyler came down stairs and she came into the kitchen to find John unloading the SUV through the kitchen door that led to the garage. He was bringing in piles of presents for the kids that had to be assembled and seeing as it was the 23rd and neither one was crafty when it came to putting things together, it was smart to start now rather than the farce that took place last Christmas.

"How is she?" John asked as he brought the last box inside, a new two-wheeler for Tatum.  
"She's Becca…you know she can't be happy without throwing the last insulting chide in." Chyler said with a frown and she went into the refrigerator and pulled out the leftover chocolate pudding, one that was supposed to be Becca's at dinner, but she refused to eat.  
"She must be feeling better then." John said with a smile and it dropped when Chyler's did. "Baby, she is going to be fine. You have to realize how she is feeling right now. She's away from her child on Christmas. As selfish as she is, she loves Jessie more than she loves herself and Leland is being vindictive, not letting her see her."  
"Leland is hurting her the only way he knows how. He could throw the worst insults at her and it would just bounce off her."  
"She is a warrior of words, Chy, you know that. Let's just be happy and cheerful and not mention Jessie or Leland for the rest of the holidays, okay?"  
"Sure, let's get that bike together…I've had nightmares about it." Chyler giggled and she put her arm around John's waist and followed him into the den to put the toys together.

Becca rolled around in the bed and when she could no longer stand the silence; she rolled onto her back and let out a deep sigh. She sat up in the bed and groaned when she realized she had only been asleep for less than a few hours. She crawled out of the bed and quietly went down the back stairs towards the kitchen. Her stomach was growling fiercely, she hadn't eaten much at dinner as sitting with Randy and seeing Chyler and John happily playing with their children had made her ill.

"John, you're using the incorrect screws! Screw A goes there, not screw D!" Chyler's giggly voice came through the open den door and Becca rolled her eyes. She opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. She pulled out a container of Philly onion dip and a bag of mini-carrots.  
"Holy shit, shut up already!" Becca snapped as the two of them giggled in the other room and Becca heard the smacking of lips. She dunked a carrot in the dip and covered the entire thing in the creamy snack. She popped it into her mouth and crunched on the carrot.  
"I am so glad we're together for another Christmas. I love you Chy." John mumbled and Becca tolled her eyes and then she placed the carrots and open package on the counter and ran up the stairs and threw her clothes into a suitcase and disappeared out the back down and into a waiting cab towards the airport.

Leland groaned slightly as he heard pounding on the door. He rolled over and it was after three, he should technically be up to start putting the presents around the tree and stuffing the stockings for Jessie. She had spent the whole bedtime prayer praying to God that she would give all her Christmas presents back if Santa would only bring her Mummy home to her. As Leland brushed her braids out before she hopped into bed, Leland kissed her forehead and told her to sleep tight, that prayers came true to those who slept in their own bed the whole night.

"Daddy?" Jessie whispered as Leland went to switch off the light.  
"Yes, my koala cub?" Leland said back and Jessie giggled. Leland's nickname for her came from a trip to the Denver Zoo when Becca and Jessie both begged to see the koalas.  
"When is Mummy coming home? I miss her." Jessie whispered and Leland watched as her delicate blue eyes filled with tears, just like Becca's did when she was sad.  
"Mummy needs to figure some things out. She'll visit soon." Leland mumbled back, a lie. He was hoping he never saw her again, unless it was in court.  
"She doesn't love us anymore?" Jessie blurted out and the tears started to splash onto Mickey, her stuffed moose than Becca had bought her as a baby.  
"Of course she loves us. She is just not feeling well."  
"Why isn't she feeling well? Is the baby okay?" Jessie sniffled and Leland stood in the doorway frozen. He never thought Jessie would know that Becca was pregnant and now knowing that put him and Becca in a difficult place. What if Jessie questioned why Leland didn't love her baby brother or sister?  
"The baby is fine. It's not anything wrong with Mummy physically…she doesn't have the flu or a boo-boo. She just needs some time to think and realize what's important. Now sleep time or else Santa will fly right by because he'll know you're asleep.  
"Daddy? Will you hang Mummy's stocking before you go to bed? I want it there in case Santa brings her home for me." Jessie said with a yawn and before Leland closed the door, she was snuggled asleep with Mickey.

Leland shuffled down the hall and he opened Jessie's door to make sure she was still asleep before he went to see who was at the door. The air conditioning hummed slightly as he opened the door and she was snuggled like a chipmunk like always, her bum up near her pillows and her head deep in the sheets. He shook his head and walked in and readjusted her like he did every morning and kissed her forehead again. The knocking got louder and he ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Becca standing there soaking wet from the rain.

"You changed the fucking locks?" Becca snapped as she shook her mane out as she stepped inside the vestibule. The water droplets flew off her hair and struck Leland in the chest and his skin bubbled into goose pimples.  
"The hide-a-key was gone when we got back to Hawaii. It was to be safe. Merry Christmas to you too. What the hell are you doing here?" Leland added with a hint of venom and Becca looked over her shoulder as she shrugged off a white linen jacket.  
"I live here. Last time I checked, we're both on the deed, husband…besides, I came to be with my daughter for Christmas." Becca snapped back and she picked up her suitcase and went to walk up the stairs, her heeled boots clicking on the marble floors.  
"You haven't called." Leland whispered as she lifted a foot to the first stair and she paused momentarily before turning her neck to face him.  
"Likewise…" Becca responded and she started up the stairs slowly and when she was halfway up the spiraled staircase, she leaned on the railing and looked down at Leland. "Come catch up with me in bed." She purred and she continued up the stairs, not bothering to look if Leland was following her.


	9. Chapter 10 becca

Leland slowly watched as Becca walked up the rest of the stairs and once more before she went down the dimly lit hallway, she looked back. Her eyes glowed in the darkness and she shot Leland a cat-like smile, her white teeth shining brightly. He had his foot on the first stair and when he brought his foot up to the second one; she let out a breathy giggle and moved quickly towards their bedroom. She closed the door with a silent click and Leland followed her quickly, he started taking the steps three and four at a time to make it up the lengthy staircase.

Leland made it to their bedroom door and with his hand grasping the pewter knob, he stopped. He looked back at the hallway separating their bedroom from the room Jessie slept in. The nursery, Leland had guessed, was going to be in between their rooms and he sheepishly let go of the knob and padded down towards that empty guestroom. He opened the door and looked in at the crib he had set up while Jessie was at junior kindergarten. He had already started the room, getting all the furniture from before out of the garage and waxing the mahogany wood.

"Look at what we have here." Came Becca's airy voice and Leland turned around as he was adjusting one of the pillows in the crib.

"Don't even say a word." Leland snarled as Becca wrapped her arms around Leland's waist and snuggled her cheek against his bare back.

"Don't get nasty with me, Leland Blane Chapman." Becca flirted and Leland's skin prickled as Becca placed a pillow soft kiss onto his tense shoulders.

"Don't act like we're together." Leland retorted and instead of Becca's arms loosening on his waist, she surprised him and tightened the grip. He felt wetness on his back and he thought that perhaps she was crying until he turned his head and saw Jessie standing there with Mickey, a giant smile on her face.

Leland leaned against the crib and chewed on the side of his thumb as Becca held Jessie close to her. Jessie's chestnut hair was mixing with Becca's and for the first time; Leland actually saw flecks of the chestnut in her brown hair that matched Jessie's. His wife wasn't the same woman she was before, he noticed the sexiness that he hadn't seen since the last time Becca was pregnant. She had this porcelain glow that shone so much brighter and the apples of her cheeks were naturally pink.

"Daddy, look! He brought her. I told you he would!" Jessie cried with excitement and Leland put on a smile as Becca looked back, complete confusion in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Jessica?" Becca laughed and Jessie wrapped her legs around Becca's body as Becca went to stand up.

"Santa Claus. He brought you home to me." Becca looked over her shoulder at Leland and she had an urgent look in her eyes.

"Shit…" Leland muttered and he went to run down the stairs to start the Santa Claus work when Becca grasped his arm, he stopped. Becca brushed back Jessie's hair and they both smiled when they saw she was asleep in Becca's arms.

Leland followed Becca into Jessie's room and she tucked her into bed and after pulling the blankets under her chin and adjusting Mickey, she looked over at Leland and smiled. She sauntered out of the room and swung herself around the doorframe and Leland could hear her boots on the hardwood. He followed behind, closing Jessie's door and when he opened the door to their bedroom, he was met with Becca's black knit wrap dress going to the floor and her creamy white back shining in the moonlight. She still had her textured stocking on and the boots and when she turned around to face him, he could see the protruding bump, the skin ivory and shiny from stretching.

"Leland…" Becca mumbled as he dropped in front of her on his knees and pressed his cheek against her stomach. She could hear him mumbling to her stomach, but her heart was pounding so hard that she couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"Forgive me please." Leland whispered, this time loud enough for Becca to hear. "Becca, baby, please forgive me." He looked up and Becca cupped his chin with one of her palms.

"Forgive you for what?" Becca whispered back and Leland looked back at her stomach and kissed around her navel.

"For being an asshole to you. You're everything to Jessie and me and I don't care if the baby may not be mine. That baby is mine, okay?" Leland looked up into Becca's eyes and hers were closed as her hand brushed against his lips and then to his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Becca whispered and she dropped to her knees in front of Leland and put her head against his chest and her dam burst when his arms came around her and held her ever so close to him.

Leland pulled Becca's face from his chest and he lowered his face to hers and lightly kissed her lips. Her lips were petal soft and when they released one another, Leland could taste the subtle lemon flavour of her lip balm. She had been using the same brand since they met and he still loved the flavour of it. He pressed his nose against hers and they shared another kiss and Becca giggled under his lips when he sighed as she nibbled his bottom lip with her teeth. Becca released his lip and she looked up into Leland's eyes. He kissed her again, this time with more passion and he could feel her legs shaking, all she wanted to do was lie back.

"As much as I want to make love this minute, we have a shit load to do for tomorrow." Leland mumbled into Becca's ear as she went back and lied down on the plush carpeting.

"She's sound asleep and she never gets up before nine." Becca replied back in a longing voice. Leland looked over his shoulder at the clock beside the bed and it was shortly after five in the morning.

"Um, babe, it's Christmas. When's the last time you slept until nine on Christmas morning?" Leland asked and he closed his eyes when Becca's lips enclosed over his nipple and she took a soft lick and suck of the sensitive flesh. "Don't…you know I can't resist that." Leland pleaded and he opened one of his chocolate eyes to see Becca smirking at him. "Becca…fuck." Leland mumbled as she nibbled on the now swollen and perked nipple.

Becca sat up as the sunshine started to bleed through the crack in the curtains and she squinted as the bright sunlight caught one of the prisms on the window, sending a rainbow of colour into her eyes. She brushed her hair off her shoulders and cringed as some hair stuck to the corner of her lips. Just those three hours of sleep with Leland on the floor of their bedroom had been more quality sleep than she had gotten since she left Leland that one night in Denver. Thinking of the lost moments, she snuggled back down onto Leland's out-stretched arm that she had been using as a pillow. She turned onto her side and groaned slightly as her hip bone rubbed against the floor, just like when she was pregnant with Jessie, her bones seemed sensitive. She scooted closer to Leland, her hips pressed against his side and her belly was pressing near his chest.

"Wake up…" Becca mumbled into his ear and she giggled when Leland tried to lift his arm under her head. His face turned and Leland had a smirk on his lips.

"Merry Christmas." Leland whispered to her without opening his eyes. His eye started to open and when he caught a glimpse of the prism into his eye, he squeezed them shut and groaned again.

"We better hurry. It's eight and she's still asleep." Becca mumbled into Leland's ear as she lightly traced the outline of his lobe with her tongue.

"I don't wanna get up." Leland whined as Becca sat up and he flexed his arm, trying to get some feeling back into it.

"I don't want to get up either, but we have to…unless you want to destroy Santa Claus for her at the tender age of five."

"What if we told her it was really only Christmas Eve?" Leland grumbled as he sat up and reached in front of him for his boxers. He put them onto his legs and sat up, pulling them up as Becca sat on the floor, the duvet from their bed wrapped around her.

"And when your family comes a-knocking for Christmas?" Becca said with a tinge of sarcasm and Leland sighed loudly and went into his chest of drawers and pulled on a wife beater. Becca still sat there and Leland leaned against the door.

"Get dressed please." Leland said blankly and Becca obliged him, dramatically tossing the duvet off and striding across the creamy carpet towards her wardrobe. She opened the wooden door and then opened one of the drawers. She stood there for a moment, contemplating what she should wear.

Leland watched as Becca perched herself on her pouffe by her makeup stand and started to massage in some of the cherry almond scented lotion she had used since Leland had known her. She spent extra time massaging a thicker cream into her stomach and Leland continued to lean against the door as she examined herself. He hid a smile, remembering the way she did this when she was pregnant with Jessie. She stood up eventually and pulled on a pair of black satiny pajamas. She did the buttons up for the long sleeved shirt and grabbed her hairbrush next, going through her hair with long strokes. She finished her hair and when she turned around, Leland was standing right there and he placed a hard kiss against her lips that lasted several minutes before he ended the kiss.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Chapman?" Leland asked as he removed his lips from hers and she looked up meeting his eyes.

"I'm ready, Mr. Chapman." She replied and she took Leland's hand in hers and they left their room and went down the stairs and got everything ready for Jessie.


	10. Chapter 11 me

Chyler and John set out the Santa Claus gifts. "Pretty baby I put something naughty in your stocking but its at the bottom so just don't pull the last thing out in front of the kids…"

"John what did you do…"

"I'll never tell…its more a gift for me than for you!"

"Lets just hope we put Tatum's bike together right and it doesn't crumble the moment she sets on it…"

"Don't tell any one but I read the directions… and for when times get desperate and you need to de-power all of Holden's new noise making toys I put a phillips screw driver on the mantle for you."

"aw you do love me…"

"always…ok everything looks good we can go to bed…" he tossed her over his shoulder and started up the stairs "what are you doing john?"

"trying to get one of my presents."

The next morning Chyler searched for Becca but couldn't find her.

"She probably went for one of her drives don't worry come on the kids are up and I can't hold them off anymore…" John said. "no Tater I'll carry your brother down stairs!" John told her.

"OK let's go before the natives' revolt…" she told as he grabbed her and led her away from the guest room. "Seriously honey go grab Holden from Tatum"

"Mama I wasn't gonna drop him." "Lets go see what Santa brought!" John distracted Tatum "OK race you daddy…"

Leland's phone rang off the hook. "What?" he barked into the phone.

"Is Becca with you I can't find her anywhere?"

"Yeah, hang on." he handed her the phone "Chyler…sounds mad…" he mumbled

"So you just decided to leave without telling me?"

"Yes Mommy…' Becca replied snidely. Chyler growled "I was worried sick Becca you could have at least left a note.'

"You're to busy playing happy family to care…"

"We are a happy family I'm sorry if the rest of us wont bathe ourselves in misery like you…and lets get one thing straight right now I did not settle for second best that's what you tell yourself so you can live with knowing you have my left overs…and the reason you'll never be forgiven for what you did is because its fucking low and dirty to steal your best friends guy! But then again you are Randy's toss away ho! You are used to low and dirty. So I guess I should've known better than to expect more from you! Merry fucking Christmas" and Chyler hung up "I take it you pushed a button." Leland smirked.

Feeling grinchy this morning Pretty Baby?" she whirled on him "You buddy are nowhere near out of the dog house so watch it". He threw up his hands.

"I come in peace baby don't shoot!" a smile tugged at his lips.

"You needed something?"

"Just to tell you that we have dinner at my parents tonight and our son tried sticking the cat's tail in the light socket…I'll dress our little cat electrocuter…I love you…You look pretty when your mad…" he ran before she could throw something.

Awhile later….

They all met at the front door. Ready to go or so Chyler thought. They where all supposed to match in some way. Chyler wore a scoop necked black and white dress with red accessories. Tatum wore a red dress with black polka dots. John wore a red crew neck sweater black dress pants and Holden was supposed to match him in a red sweater and jeans but instead he wore his I'm kind of a big deal long sleeved shirt.

"Why isn't my baby fully dressed?"

"He screamed when I went to put the sweater on not a normal scream either it was more of an I hate you daddy scream… you look pretty!"

"I don't look like your mother do I?"

"Baby you look perfect I like you hair braided like that…I packed his sweater we can put it on for pictures then take it off besides dad will get a kick out of his fashion rebellion…why Miss Tatum don't you look radiant."

"Thanks daddy but what's radiant?"

"It means you glow…" he offered her his spare hand "May I escort you to the car." she took his hand. "I guess I get to escort myself to the car…" Chyler muttered.

When the entered john parents house Chyler saw Lacy talking to Sean in a corner and knew something was wrong. "There's my boy!" John senior said. "Hi dad don't get your feeling hurt if Bubba high tails for Johnny he's daddy's boy today for some reason." Chyler said handing Holden over.

John tried getting his son to sit down in the high chair. "Sit son!" Holden locked his legs "Please sit…" he tried the polite angle when Sean came over and whispered in his ear "You fucked Lacy?" John looked helplessly toward Chyler. "Didn't say a word." she threw up her hands. "Not in front of my kids please!" John ground out quietly.

"So you did…"

"It was an accident…a one time thing…you guys weren't together yet and believe me I regret It." John remained calm situating Holden's food tray and smiled at him.

"Chyler buys that load of bullshit! She used to be smarter…but then again you've always been able to lie straight to her face and she just sticks with you!" Chyler growled Carol touched her arm in an unspoken command to not respond to Sean's bait.

"What she buys or doesn't buy isn't any of your business…I am very sorry it happened but understand something right now Sean I do not lie to her and you will apologize to MY WIFE for calling her stupid…I get that you love her dude I always knew that but when did jealousy make you so damn bitter?"

"Me bitter you are just like having your cake and eating it you couldn't stand that I had her first! She was mine damn it!"

"We're back to that… seriously Sean I can't help that I loved him and not you!" Chyler interrupted "You think it doesn't hurt me that he slept with my fucking sister? It does! Quite frankly I want to rip them both apart but I have kids with the man…I…I…I have loved him literally my whole life and her we have the same blood running through our veins I am basically stuck OK I'm stuck and what they did was shitty and dirty and mean spirited but don't bring up long buried skeletons it won't help anything!" she stomped off.

"Grandpa I'm confused?" Tatum said "You two finish this else where now!" John senior commanded. Dan got up to go check on Chyler. He found her in the den.

"Hey Heartbreaker…" Dan said using his nickname for Chyler.

"Here to tell me how stupid I am for staying with him too?"

"Nope… because I know my brothers…Sean's mad…and John he really is sorry…I've never seen John the way he was when you left him…it scared him he never thought he could lose you it made him careless but not now. Now he knows what he stands to lose on a very real level. Sean and Lacy are going to be fine … and so will you and John our family is going to see its way out of this." punches could be heard being traded in the kitchen.

"Jesus H. Christ." Chyler muttered.

"So someone will come out of it with a shiner." Dan kidded. They saw Carol dragging the water hose through the sliding glass door into the kitchen. "Mom no John's wearing Prada." Chyler yelled running after her

"Mom that water's half frozen you'll give them pneumonia." Dan finished they heard both men squeal like school girls.

Carol stood at the head of the table "the boys fighting in my kitchen ruined our dinner so guess who's going to go get takeout together and not kill each other… Tatum give your daddy your Mickey D's order." chyler started laughing she couldn't help it the sight of her 6'1 284 lbs husband standing like a little boy being scolded was just to funny add to that he and Sean looked liked drown rats and Lacy began laughing too. "This is not funny!" Danny wife Carly reprimanded the girls. "I'm sorry Carly but it's funny really funny!" Chyler said cracking up again. Causing the rest of the family to start laughing.

Hours later

Sean sat in the floor helping Piper and Tatum remove their dolls from those godforsaken packages…he had a shiner Johnny's aim had always been better…John had cut on his lower lip but other than that and the mess with the food damages seemed minor. John stood in the doorway swaying slightly rubbing the back of a teething Holden. He sang Jesus loves me quietly and other than the occasional whimper or smacking sound as Holden chewed on his frozen teething toy he appeared to be drifting off despite his best efforts not too.

"Aunt Chy?" Piper Dan's Daughter knocked Chyler out of her thoughts

"Yeah babe…"

"Your phone was ringing."

"OK thanks." Chyler saw missed call from Maria. She unfolded her legs from beneath her getting up she passed John in the door brushing her fingertips down his arm. She kissed Holden and mouthed "I'll be outside…"

"Remember your coat its cold…" john advised.

"I know…" she whispered back leaving him.

Chyler put on her long cherry red suede coat stepping outside she hit Maria's number on speed dial closing the door.

"Hey mama! Merry Christmas!" Chyler said brightly

"Hey Chy…" Maria sounded deflated.

"That bad huh?"

"You could say that yeah…so how's your holiday going?"

"Um Johnny and Seany got into a brawl we had take out for dinner and everyone and I do mean absolutely everyone including Becca thinks I'm fucked up in the head for staying with John but other than that its downright Rockwellian how bout you?"

"God don't get me started on Becca! For someone who claims to hate her Leland has trouble keeping his hands or eyes to himself its just sad and well gross…Beth's nearly killed her twice now and I'm keeping my distance because I'm fully capable of killing her myself and if she whines one more damn time about how shitty she feels I may very well harm her…she did it to herself I have no pity. Plus she tried to ruin Duane Lee and me…"

"I don't think she set out to ruin anything honey…she doesn't think before she acts you know that…" Maria sighed "Speaking to him yet Ria?"

"No…" Maria sounded teary.

"Ya gotta even if you do it just for Blake…"

"God Blake he knows something's up…"

"He's a smart kid Ria… you still love him?"

"Uh huh…"

"Then I guess we both have the answers we need don't we?"

"Are we stupid to forgive them…?"

"I don't know maybe…listen girl I gotta go Johnny's bringing Tatum out to build a snowman…she looks like a walking marshmallow…love you merry Christmas bye call me…"

"Ditto sister…" they hung up.

Chyler put her phone in her coat pocket. She hid just as they were coming outside she made a snowball and hit John square in the back of the head. She giggled lightly. He turned slowly "Run woman!" he warned she took off like a shot but wasn't fast enough he caught her round the waist. "Remember you started It." he whispered and tossed her down the snow. He rubbed her face in it "Ahhh, I give you win Uncle… let me up don't you love me?" she whined

He laughed. "Yes I do." the look shared between them was quick almost unnoticeable but they both knew they were on the road back. Tatum stood looking at her parents like they were crazy. "Come On Tater make snow angels with mama!" Chyler said truly happy for the first time in awhile.


	11. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for so patiently awaiting our or my return Becca has bowed out of writing for a bit so this one's all me I own nothing recognizable.**

"You gonna call Becca Chy?" John asked laying his head in her lap as they cuddled on the couch.

"No, Why should I she made it abundantly clear what she thinks as did I."

"But baby she's your best friend."

"Correction you are my best friend."

"Well Leland called and asked me to talk about it with you."

"Wait you did something nice for Leland?"

"I'm not heartless…"

The phone rang Chyler picked it up. "Cena Residence…"

"Anela…"

"Leland."

"Oh don't do that to me ok don't go all cold I didn't do anything."

"You're right I'm sorry… what ya need."

"For you to talk to Becca."

"No."

"Chyler please you know she has no other real friends. Maria wants to kill her still and Beth has never liked her. She needs someone."

"Then you be there for her all those things she said after everything I did to help her I didn't judge her either time and I help her through part of the pregnancy and get you thrown in my face no thank you I'm done. She needs to think before burning her bridges. She's your problem now you deal with it bye Le." she hung up.

Randy and John loitered in the kitchen of the Cenas'' Boston home.

"What do you mean she went back to him?" Randy asked.

"Just what I said dude." John replied.

"I got left for the keebler asshole?" Even Chyler laughed from her spot at the stove. She couldn't help it. "That's not nice Randy." Chyler admonished.

"But its funny." John added and "So much better than my mean nickname for him… the president of munchkin land." John saw Holden reach for the shield in front of the lit fire place in living room. He walked over and swatted his hand. "No Hot!" Holden's feeling hurt more than the actual swat did. "Dada." he bellowed he rarely if ever got in trouble with John.

A few minutes later Holden crawled at John's feet he grabbed on to John's leg to pull himself up. John picked him up. He sniffled in John's ear

"Oh that's just pitiful my poor baby." John rocked him from side to side. Holden hid his face in John's neck. "Daddy's sorry you got in trouble little man but you can't touch that it would burn baby then Daddy would be sad…we friends again? Yeah no Maybe?"

"Candy Ass." Chyler teased.

"He didn't understand a word you just said," Randy put in

"Hm, I seem to remember a big long drawn out explanation for why you swatted Alanna when she tried sticking her fingers in the light socket." Chyler stated. Chyler had to smile. She and Sam often talked about how getting the boys to be the displinarian when home was like pulling teeth. They were never home and always wanted to be the good guy and enjoy the kids because of it and only disciplined them when absolutely necessary. John was more upset than Holden was right now.

"Can I help with anything?" Randy asked.

"Warm up the tortillas in that pan…"

"I need you to help me get Sammy back." Chyler rolled her eyes "I love you Randy I do but you're on your own this time,"

"I guess I deserve that… and I love you too.

Holden and Randy shared a birthday so they had agreed long ago that they would celebrate together Becca and Leland being Holden's godparents were invited but Chyler was surprised when they showed up.

The birthday boys sat having a seemingly very important conversation. Holden standing in Randy's lap trying to attack his face pulling on Randy's bottom lip "Play nice…" Chyler chided jokingly as she walked by on her way to the door.

Chyler swung the door open there stood Leland Becca and Jessie.

"Aunt Chyler I missed you." Jessie wrapped herself around Chyler's legs.

"I missed you too Jessie bug." she reached down and ruffled the young girls hair. "Tatum is in the living room with Allie Watching wall-E.' Jessie took off.

"I know I'm huge." Becca waddled in "Shut up."

"Good to see you to Becca… got twins in there?" Leland laughed Becca shot him a look. They came in . Chyler nearly slammed the door in John's face. "Pretty Baby!"

"Oops sorry Honey didn't see you…"

Maria followed John through the door quickly followed by Duane Lee. Chyler squealed "Ria!" Becca rolled her eyes always jealous of that particular relationship.

Becca followed begrudgingly behind Maria and Chyler as they caught up on company gossip. "Wait so Melina did what?" Chyler stood hands on hips waiting for Maria to spill the beans. Becca walked slowly into the kitchen to get a snack only to see Randy tossing Holden up into the air and catching him. "Who's a big boy?" Randy asked Holden his grip nearly slipped upon seeing Becca luckily his reflexes were fast and Holden just giggled with unknowing delight not knowing he'd nearly been dropped. "What are you doing here?" Becca said snipply

"It's my birthday don't tell me you've forgotten."

"So you are having a birthday party with a one year old? How very domestic of you."

"Oh shut the hell up with your whining Becca and enjoy the damn party."

Becca felt labor pangs all thorough cake and presents and ignored them they became un bearable.

"Chy I think I'm in labor…."

"Of course you are…" sarcasm dripped from Chyler's voice

"I'm serious…"

"It really is all about you isn't it." Chyler laughed "Well lets go… boys load up Becca's in labor."

In the car…

"I'm early Chy and I do not give birth I have C-sections…"

"Well… apparently the baby doesn't care about what you want breathe sweetie."

"That doesn't fucking work…"

"Just do it… he hee who whoo…all that bullshit ok… " Randy smiled at Chyler in the rearview.

"Take a left at the light Rand…Le hold her hanf or do something useful Kay."

"You got it Mama." Randy said.

"Don't call me Mama!" Becca growled

"I didn't called Chy Mama."

As Becca was being taken to maternity. The boys parked the car. Chyler sincerely hoped they didn't trade punches on the way in.

"Jesus frickin Christ you did this naturally Chy? It fucking hurts."

"Both times…" Chyler stood next to her in the elevator arms crossed around her middle.

"Then your nuts…"

"So, I don't want Randy in the delivery room keep him out."

"Becca I can't I won't if its his baby he has a right to see it born."

"Its not his!"

"You don't know that!" Chyler barely managed to not shout.

"Why are you so protective of Randy?" Becca asked.

"Because he's family Just like you and Leland DL and Ria…"

"Bullshit you want him." the disgust could be seen on Chyler's face.

"The pain is affecting your sanity…" Chyler said plainly stepping out of the elevator. As a shell shocked orderly delivered Becca to her room.

Chyler was standing against the wall arms crossed over her chest as John stepped of the elevator with their children. "Uh oh do I even wanna know that face is Kinda saying a lot."

"Everything is just peachy Becca is being Becca."

"And that means…" John handed Holden off to Maria,

"She doesn't want Randy in the room…I can't tell him John he'll be crushed." John pulled her to him holding her. He rubbed her back "Relax don't stress I'll tell him now go back in there you know she'll want you in there."

Chyler heard the doctor talking about the lungs being developed so they were going to ahead and let the baby come. When Randy's hollering overrode everything.

"I AM GOING IN JOHN…"

"Bud I don't think…" to late he had shoved his way into the room.

"I will not miss the birth of what is most likely my child Becca quit being a selfish bitch this isn't all about you and YOU got us ALL here."

"She didn't exactly fuck herself Randy." Chyler defended her friend.

"I need to push…"

Chyler and Leland got on either side of her . "ready?" Chyler asked.

"I can't do this…"

"You can and you're going to Becks don't have much choice…Randy come stand by me."

"I do not want him in here!" Becca said mid-push

"too late for that now push." Chyler commanded as gently as she could.

"I hate all of you…"

"That's fine you'll love us again later…Now push 10...9..."

Leland smiled at Chyler she always was very take charge.

"Guys I can see the head…" Randy said.

They all looked down. "Stop looking' at my crotch…"

"Right sorry Beck…" Chyler said looking up into her friends face instead

"You're almost there… just a few more…" Chyler said as Leland kissed Becca's forehead

"How did you do this Chy?"

"John is good at the coaching thing keeps me calm…"

"Well its like I got Jay and Silent Bob over there."

Leland looked offended "pain is making her loco." Chyler defended.

Cadence Ann Chapman was born twenty minutes later.

"I want a DNA test." Randy said.

"So do I." Leland said.

"No." Becca stated firmly

Chyler threw up her hands in defeat then got the hell out dodge.


	12. Chapter 13

2 years later…

"I'm fat and I have to pee…" Chyler said.

"You're having twins honey your supposed to be rotund." She shot John a look "Sorry wrong choice of words."

"I can't see my feet John…"

"Tatum honey guide your mommy to the potty." John told her.

When girls came back the boys where setting in the floor their backs against the sofa watching Hannah Montana. John muted the TV "Sit by me?" he asked Chyler.

"I get down here I may never get up." John shrugged "I'm your human crane baby."

"I just got a little turned on by that hormones are doing funky things to me." John laughed. Tatum laid up on the couch her head near John "Okay tater hand daddy the list." she did.

It was a list all of their friends had complied of names for the twins.

"Okay first up Bart…"

"You're screwing with me right Johnny."

"Nope Miz's contribution."

"I like it we call him Bart the fart…" three year old Holden put in. while stuffing his face with cheesy popcorn.

Chyler laughed. "That wouldn't be nice of you Holden."

"I is monkey butt!"

"He has a point babe." John conceded.

"Give mommy some cheesy corn." Holden moved the bowl out of Chyler's reaching his way of teasing her. "Mine!"

"Son, if you want to live to see four you'll share…believe me mommy is a tad nutty when it comes to food when pregnant." Holden begrudgingly shared his cheesy corn.

"Ok, Olivia?"

"Ooh I like put in the maybe column…"

"That one was courtesy of Sam."

"Seraphina?"

"Now I know your fucking with me John!"

"I'm not I swear honey Dave's suggestion…"\

"Seraphina Cena that's just cruel…"

" I say we name the boy Jesus…." Tatum said. John spit his water all over chyler as he laughed. " heavy name for a little baby Tater."

John looked down at the paper and barely bit back a laugh "I think We'll skip Randy's in put…"

"No seriously what is it John it can't be worse than Seraphina."

"He wrote Liz in big block letters…"

"Your friend is an asshole you know that right John."

"Oh mommy keeps cussing…" Holden said.

"Yes, don't talk like Mommy .'" chyler replied

"I know…Cody suggested Barrett I like it."

"Then it goes in the maybe column."

"Fannie courtesy of Adam."

"reminds Me of the Fannie Mae foundation… no!"

"Mama can we order Pizza?" Tatum asked.

"Sure… in just a bit."

"Ok so we have Macy from becca, Cane from DL, Maura from Maria Ace from Leland and Zorrie from Morrison… and no I'm not playin' what the hell is he on crack?"

"Acid Maybe …" chyler teased.

"I still like Embry Ashton and Decker John." she added

"Embry reminds me of embryo and Decker John sounds like a power sander. No way."

"We can fight about it later I gotta go get the Pizza … you order it Tater?"

"Yes'm"

"Ok Crane boy help me up."

John walked into the hospital. He sat the weeping and clingy Holden in a hard plastic waiting room chair. "Sit stay with your brother do not for any reason at all move." he knew he was being short with his daughter but he was terrified. He actually heard Chyler's voice in his head. "No need to traumatize her Johnny…"

He turned back to his children. "Daddy's sorry its all gonna be fine…just don't move mama will be mad if I misplace you guys."

"Daddy I need to potty…" Holden said "Ok let me go check on mommy then I'll come take you."

John walked over to the nurses station. "My wife Chyler Cena was brought in any word yet?"

"Spell her name for me please

" c-h-y-l-e-r c-e-n-a."

"Her middle name?"

"Ashton A-s-h-t-o-n"

"No nothing yet sir I'll let you know…"

"okay." he walked back over to his kids. "I need to go to daddy but I can't go in the boys bathroom."

"I'll make sure no one is in there first."

John helped his kids in the bathroom doing things step by step. Undoing Tatum's over alls for her and then doing them back up. Reminding Holden to concentrate on aiming for the potty. Then buttoning his pants and tying his shoe for him. When he finished washing their hands Tatum grabbed his face. "it'll be ok daddy no worries."

"From your mouth to god's ears baby."

John called Vince saying he wouldn't be in to work today and why. Holden sat in his lap working on puzzle board trying to jam the bus piece where a plane went.

"Why Mama's car crash daddy?"

"who told you that buddy?"

"Tater…"

She must of over heard the phone call he thought. "I don't know buddy wish I did." Tatum sat curled into a chair across from him. "Come here tater." she did as he bade. He pulled her into his lap. "Its gonna be fine Mama will be fine…"

"Trying to convince me or you?"

"the both of us I guess."

How Sam and Randy and Becca and Leland showed up as fast as they had but he was glad if for no other reason than the girls Would distract Tatum.

Sam Orton watched her friend pace restlessly. She stopped in front of him forcing him to stop. "anything yet?"

"No what are you all doing here?" "Shows in Orlando this week and when Matt called us we came as fast as we could "Rand called becca and they just happened to be on bounty here."

"No one will tell me anything Sammy and I can't remember the last thing I said to her I remember We were joking about what Morison was on when he came up with the name Zorrie but I can't remember if I said I love you before she went out."

"you did Daddy I heard you. And she said love you too ruffled my hair said she'd be right back with my pizza and kissed Holden's cheek and said love yall later alligators."

John sat in the floor his back to the wall staring straight ahead and seeing nothing. He was trying to tune everyone out the business of the hospital the people around him even his own children. However Becca Randy and Leland's arguing about Cady's parentage and lack of DNA test bled through his imaginary protective shield. He thought they'd have enough grace to not fight as they always did when together. While his wife was most likely fighting for her every breath. He was clearly very wrong still they fought.

"Shut up…" warned quietly it continued. "I said shut up!" they all three turned and looked at him. Only Leland managed to look a little shamed.

"Its not my fault Becca is a difficult cold hearted bitch." Randy spat

"Enough! Orton enough just shut the fuck up! You all did this to yourself and its fixable you wanna know what's not fixable a dead wife! You think you all ended up together how did because you loved one another? No it was because you were all selfish at one point or another and couldn't be adult enough to keep it in your pants or keep your legs closed. You did it all you all pay have Cady tested don't have Cady tested either way have the decency to shut the fuck up ! Its not my problem or Chyler's. I am terrified that the woman I've loved for 17 years now might be really sick or dead or that I'll have to tell her our babies are dead! So unless you want me to put one of you through a wall be supportive and or be quiet."

Silence Finally John thought before the tears came.

Everyone else was too afraid to touch him. Sam set down next to him pulling him into a hug as he cried.

"Its ok shh… shh… she's fine You'd know… you'd feel it if she was gone."

"I'm a shitty husband…"

"You are not hush! I won't hear you talk like that."

"What Kinda man lets his seven months pregnant wife drive this late at night and with twins too! Tell me who Sam?"

"Someone who can't predict the future John… you were having fun with the kids so she was happy to let you stay and play with them… it wasn't a big deal… and she knows you love her."

"Daddy Mama's not dead is she I know what dead means…" Tatum asked Making him cry again. Randy scooped her up. "No baby she's not." he answered.

After what seemed like a eternity. The doctor came out. "The family of Chyler Cena?" John was on his feet. Holden stood in his chair. Tatum peered at the doctor her head on Randy's shoulder.

"That's us." John barely found the words.

"Mister Cena we're sorry for the long wait…it took quite awhile to cut your wife from the car upon her arrival we took the babies. They are in the nicu and are holding their own. Your wife also lacerated her liver and broke her left arm. Also had some superficial cuts and bruises. We removed the damage part of her liver she's healthy so it should regenerate its self over time. The major concern I have is your wife appears to have multiple sclerosis upon looking at the cat scan I can see lesions on her brain and spine and judging by the fact she told the EMT her feet went numb on causing the accident. MS is what I believe she has…" Sam caught John as he stumbled. "Just sit down Johnny." she said.

"What-What?"

"I'm sorry sir…"

"She's only thirty two…"

" I know it seems young but she's in the right age bracket for the disease to make itself known…"

"But I don't understand I… she didn't tell me anything…"

"Most likely she didn't know what it was the numbness and tingling can come and go with in a few days… the tiredness she could of brushed off to having to kids and being pregnant… have any of you noticed anything dizziness weakness vision problems the symptoms being worse in the heat or cold…"

"She got really dizzy at house show a few months ago." Sam said "She thought it because she hadn't eaten much that day." she finished.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes of course…we've settled her in a room now. 302."

John sat in the hard plastic chair picking up her hand holding it his. Raising it to his lips he kissed her back and then her palm. Tears blurred his sight but he still managed to make out the wedding band on her hand,

"Your gonna need to hang on Pretty Baby it might be a rough ride." he sniffed back his tears.

"When is it not with you ?" she Joked in a croaky weak whisper. He jumped up holding her face in his he kissed her. "Don't cry…Still here…" his tears had fallen on her face.

"Now what's with the face… that's face I got while dating Sean… so out with it…"

"Baby…"

"The babies?"

"Are fine I named them what you wanted."

"Well if its bad just say it fast honey."

"Chyler the doctors… they say you have multiple sclerosis."


	13. Chapter 14

In the Hospital

"The doctor says its not a death sentence I can take medication to slow it down and for now it looks like I have relapsing remitting MS and that's the best kind to have if you have to have it. John is just overwhelmed right now." Chyler told Becca.

"How are you not?"

"I was at first but I function different than John its what makes our relationship work. I take whatever is thrown at me and make the best of it. John hides for the first little bit when bad things go down but he'll come around."

"This whole thing has made me see what's important I'm going to have Cadence tested."

"Good."

Three Days Later…

Chyler and John set on the couch with Holden and Tatum.

"Guys we have something to tell you…" John stated. He swallowed past the lump in throat. Chyler realized he couldn't finish.

"I'm sick guys…"

"Sick how? you don't look sick…" Tatum asked.

"The bug I have makes Mommy tired and in pain sometimes…"

"And it might mean that I can't always pick up and love on you or chase you around or I might not always be able to do the fun stuff we do but I'm always gonna love you just the same. And I'm not gonna die or anything I'm gonna be here a long long time."

"Your not gonna die Promise me?" John choked on his tears. Chyler shot him a look and he got up left.

"I promise baby… they gave me medicine so I'll be here a long time….and its ok to cry if you want but don't be scared Because I'm not going anywhere…You ok monkey butt?"

"You still gonna loves me forevers…"

"Yes I'm still gonna love you forevers."

"Okay Then I is cool." Chyler laughed "My funny Man." The phone rang. "Its ok Mama you need me to get it…"

"No, Tater I'm good."

"Can I go find daddy?"

"Sure baby I bet he'd like a hug just now." Chyler picked up the phone "Hello…"

"She's not mine."

"Aw, I'm sorry Le…"

"I just…"

"In everyway that matters you're her father you have been for two years that doesn't have to change…"

"He'll want to see her…"

"Yes, I know but he's not going to take Becca from you he and Sam are on good ground now…all this will mean is more people to love Cady…"

"I know… I just didn't want it this way…"

"I know that too but look at it this way…Cady knows Randy so she's not going to be scared of him and it won't be traumatizing…it just means all of you have to do what's best for Cady. It doesn't have to touch you and Becca."

"You're right."

"I know I always am. I love that." she smiled.

"I can hear you smiling… good day?"

"I'm alive so yeah any day above ground will be a good day…We told the kids today."

"Jesus and?"

"Tatum understands a little Holden was unfazed and John is a wreck… but I still am hell bent on making this a good not scary day for the kids."

"And your Pain?"

"Not so bad today…Holden don't eat the play doh its yucky."

Meanwhile….

Tatum found John in his office staring at the wedding picture Chyler had put on the shelf. He cried. He couldn't stop himself.

"Daddy?" he wiped his quickly sucking in a deep breath. He turned "Yeah Tater!" he tried to smile at her.

"Mama said you needed a hug can I give you one?"

"Sure I'd like that…" she ran over he scooped her up. For once when he squeezed her she squeezed back without saying "Ow." Tatum leaned away from him looking at his face. "Why are you crying Daddy If Mama's gonna be fine. Why you crying?"

"Cause I'm a big baby…Tater do you understand what Mommy is going to feel like…"

"No not really…"

"Let me see if I can explain it so you understand better…" he sat down in his office with her in his lap.

" You know how you hate wearing your church clothes especially the tights because they're hot and they make you all itchy and uncomfortable…"

"Uh uh…"

"Well its like that for Mama but its like she's wearing 5 pairs all day everyday…Or when Daddy wrestled Uncle Randy last year but I was so sore that I couldn't pick you up for three days after… its like that but worse…"

"That just sucks…"

"Yes it does don't say sucks by the way…"

"How can I help Mommy…"

"Um, when she needs to go slow you be patient…When she's tired you can go make her sit or lay down…and maybe not let Holden climb on her too much."

"I can do that…"

"Ok but no worries cause we're all gonna be okay…I would know after all I'm daddy…Now, I think Mama mentioned Ice cream treats for a certain little curly headed girl and cantankerous little boy."

"Before Dinner?"

"Yep! Then I'll take you to see the babies…"Chyler poked her head in. "You guys want topping on your Ice cream you better hurry Bubba spotted the whipped cream."

"Wait Daddy!"

"What baby?"

"If Mama can't do all the fun stuff with me then who will cause you are never home…"

"I'm gonna be home more now so I will or we both will…Stop scowling at me Chyler Ashton…" John said never taking his eyes off Tatum.

Tatum looked over at Chyler "Can we still have girls Days?"

"Don't see why not ! Now strawberry vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!"

The twins came home around their due date happy and healthy. Chyler went three years without a major flare up at which point John went from three house shows and Raw to one house show and raw and the monthly pay-per-view slowing his schedule down considerably. He eventually took a job as commentator retiring from in ring action.

Leland Becca Sam and Randy amicably shared Cady often using the Cena home as a drop off point. Everyone maintained happy marriages families and friendships…

The end…

* * *

**AN: To Follow Chyler's through MS in the next installment of the series tentatively titled "The Chance" it is not yet posted so keep an eye out and thanks for reading! ~Meg**


End file.
